Evolutionary Wishes
by Amledo
Summary: Somewhere on Namek a wish was made and it is about to affect Piccolo in a big way. Eventually a Piccolo/Pan fic with a heavy side order of Gohan/Vegeta. Rated 'T' for a strange story concept. Tell me how I'm doing with a review please
1. Waste Away

(A/N: Well hello and welcome to the fic. Let me first say that I do not own DBZ or any of the shows for that matter. I will also say that I am not now, nor have I ever been a fan of GT. I do not hate any of the characters, and I want to make that clear. But this will end up as a Pan/Piccolo story with a side of Gohan/Vegeta. So if you don't like it please click away now.)

Chapter 1—Waste Away

The water fall roared in his ears, keeping the sounds of the outside world at bay, allowing him to focus entirely on his meditation. It was something that he relied on more and more to keep his strength up and his wits about him. He had recently removed himself from the others. In fact he had done so almost entirely without telling anyone about it. He took to hiding in the forested mountains, hoping against better judgment that he would get a handle on the sickness that was gripping him.

There was something beyond seriously wrong with his digestive tract, even the simplest and most modest of Namekian diets (spring water and fruit juice) were too much for his body to handle. He had been rendered incapable of keeping anything down and found that no matter how little he drank he was vomiting several times a day. He had gotten thin in the last weeks, and his body was perpetually shaking, refusing to cooperate with him. So, of course he assumed that he was dying.

Not even Kami or the ever smugly knowledgeable Nail knew anything; they couldn't even give him a guess. Certainly there had to be a cause for his pain and weakness. There had to be a reason for the illness ravaging his insides, he just wasn't sure that the curiosity was enough to keep him going anymore. Either it wasn't important to him or deep down he didn't care, he wasn't sure of that either.

If he was going to die (and he knew that he was) he wished to do so alone, away from people that cared about him. They could easily ruin the quiet peace of his death with their questions and concerns over his well-being. If only they didn't care so much he might have stayed around him, but he just couldn't. The one person he hoped to avoid above all others was Gohan, the boy (now a man) that had taught his heart the strange sensation of emotion outside the realm of hate.

His student was 25-ish, had a wife and a new daughter to deal with. If Piccolo clung to one hope it was that Gohan's new life would somehow mask the steady drop of his former master's power level. He didn't want the kid to see him go, and with the persistence of his illness he was planning for his death to occur inside of the month. There would be no Dragon Balls to wish him back, the Dragon adamantly refused to bring back those that had died of natural causes or had found peace in the afterlife.

What Piccolo did know was that Kami and Nail were not going to let him die without saying goodbye to Dende. The Guardian had thought well of all three of them and as such deserved to know that they were going to leave the world. It was just something that Piccolo hoped to put off so that the younger Namekian wouldn't feel like he had failed to do something to save them.

(A/N: Okay, that's the end of the chapter. Short I know, but I've been challenged to write a story in a way that is unusual for me. One page per chapter, as in one side of a sheet of paper. It was interesting to me so I decided to try it. Next chapter is 'To the Look Out' it should be up soon.)


	2. To the Look Out

(A/N: Well I promised that it would be out soon. I'm still using the same format and the same warnings; this will be Piccolo/Pan and Gohan/Vegeta. I don't own DBZ or anything like it but my fics. On with the show!)

Chapter 2—To the Look Out

It was in the back of his mind that Piccolo came to the conclusion that he ought to go and see Dende and be done with it before he got too weak to fly there. He wanted to have time to find the elusive inner peace that so many people spoke of before he finally gave in and died. So he stopped his increasingly futile attempts to meditate properly and stretched his back and limbs. Being ill hadn't given him much of a reason to pay attention to the sorry state his body had worked itself into, and he hurt quite badly when he did notice it.

For a moment he glanced around, wanting to find something that would distract him just a second longer, but he found nothing and grudgingly took off for the Look Out. He still wished of course that Goku would have shared the secrets of the Instant Transmission; it would have made his life much easier after all. But Goku, though unselfish himself, had apparently promised not to share the secret of the technique. Piccolo had to respect that of him, Goku was a Sayian after all, and Vegeta often said that they were a people of honor which meant never breaking their word.

Stopping abruptly as intense pain tore through him, pulling him forcibly into the fetal position mid air the pain in his stomach would not let up. For a brief moment he felt his world dissolve and when he finally realized what was going on he was plummeting toward the ground. While he couldn't stop the fall he did have enough energy to make sure that he didn't splatter himself all over the ground. Retching his guts up he felt weaker than ever, once he had been a powerful warrior, yet there he was, on the ground, beaten by something as simple as an illness. He didn't want to be used to being sick or feeling helpless, but it was becoming a regular occurrence.

For a long moment he lie motionless on the ground, energy sapped by the bout of sickness that had also left him breathless. His head rested uncomfortably on a rock, face pressed against its sharpness for the cooling effect that it had on him. It relaxed him, calmed him just a little, and for a brief moment gave him the illusion that he was feeling a little better.

However, the violent tremors that often came with the vomiting clung on for a little while longer, reminding him that he was going to die. It was only once they had subsided that he was able to resume his flight. Having his mind focused solely on reaching his destination helped him to not feel so much like falling out of the sky. His body couldn't really stand up to more of such strenuous activity any way.

After a quarter hour the Look Out was visible as a dot on the horizon, but his eyes were just that sharp and his pace was notably sluggish. His energy level was dipping below what he deemed to be an acceptable point of weakness for himself. In fact if it was any measure of the present situation, he was certain that even Vegeta's lazy five year old daughter could best him in single combat. And he was fairly certain that Bulla would delight in seeing him die nearly as much as Vegeta had years before when it had been Nappa killing him.

(A/N: Sorry that's all for now, the page chapter format is interesting to say the least of it. I will update soon enough (I hope) and the next chapter will be 'For Her Age' it'll be the first chapter that we see Pan in. Reviews are love.)


	3. For Her Age

(A/N: Again I told you that I would update soon, and here I am, updating it. I had been hoping for some reviews but I've written it regardless of them. Anyway I still don't own the show and the eventual pairings haven't changed. With that said I will cut the banter and get on with it.)

Chapter 3—For Her Age

When he finally landed on the Look Out he was almost collapsing from exhaustion. Flying really was beginning to take a great deal of energy out of him, as if there were some sort of parasite living in him, sucking it all up. Near the edge of the Look Out were Popo maintained the flower beds he could see that Gohan's daughter Pan was busy chasing the butterflies. She probably thought it was interesting that they were able to survive at such an altitude as well, even though she was only 4 months old.

At such an age she had already mastered walking and talking to a point where she was capable of knocking Krillin out of a fight with a fair amount of quickness. It had to be the Sayian blood, he reasoned as he scooped the giggling child into his arms; she had reached out to him calling him 'Mr. Piccolo' as Gohan had. She fisted her hands into the material of his shirt and wrapped her tail around his wrist, his heart fluttered briefly and oddly the pain seemed to diminish.

He glanced down at Pan, and beaming up at him with devilish flair she smacked him solidly in the chest before biting him firmly on the neck. Rolling his eyes and heaving a sigh at her feral nature he tugged her off of himself. She growled lightly at him when he cleaned her face of his blood and mopped at his neck with his cape. It was an unconscious decision of self preservation, he needed to find Gohan and deposit the child with him before she took more of her teething frustrations out on him.

By the time he found them (and it took quite a while because of Pan pointing at everything and insisting on observing it) Pan had worked her way into a seated position on one of the flared shoulder pads of his cape. She had even been so curious as to go about (ignoring his protests) removing his weighted turban from his head, placing it on her own at an awkward tilted angle. Twenty-five pounds of weight and she was still giggling and bouncing like anyone would expect a four month old child to do.

Dende seemed to grow tense upon catching sight of Piccolo (did he look that bad) and quickly motioned for the taller Namekian to pass the child off to her waiting parent. Having intended to only see Dende in the first place Piccolo obeyed and gave Pan to Gohan. Overly concerned about Piccolo's still bleeding neck Gohan apologized for the girl, explaining that she had never had such an issue before. It was only a small matter to Piccolo and he waved it off, ruffling Pan's hair before sweeping out of the room to conduct his intended good-bye.

He didn't dwell on his slightly improved condition; it was probably just a fluke, seeing Pan had probably just cheered him up. It had been a while since he had seen or spoken to anyone that he knew. With Pan being Gohan's daughter Piccolo got a little vicarious pride out of seeing her be such an active and intelligent child. After all, teaching Gohan had changed him entirely as a person.

(A/N: Again sorry for the short chapters. Only so much seems to fit on a notebook page. I will again try to update soon so that the story doesn't stagnate. The next chapter is titled 'When it Goes Wrong' and hopefully helps to make sense of Piccolo's illness. Reviews are love.)


	4. When It Goes Wrong

(A/N: Sorry for the wait, had a long and confusing last several days. My computer is ever the pile of junk so…yeah. Okay same warnings apply; this will end up Piccolo/Pan and Gohan/Vegeta. But since it is the story of Pan growing up it will be a long time before there is any romance, I promise I won't get weird on you. Okay, I don't own DBZ on with the show.)

Chapter 4—When It Goes Wrong

"Dende, I wanted to come say good-bye," Piccolo began as the Guardian led him to a far edge of the Look Out. The younger Namekian simply raised a brow ridge in response. Taking a moment to think Dende scratched at the back of his head, trying to put a reason to Piccolo's departure. Was it simply that he wanted to go home? He did look like he had been sick. Finally he gave up and went with it.

"Good-bye, ah…so you are going to go to New Namek then?" the shorter voiced his question softly, still meaning to decipher the ever blank expression on Piccolo's face. But the other was motionless as if not comprehending. Dende was slowly coming to realize that maybe the older man was not aware of the changes that had been made, or even the wish that had caused them. It stood to reason that secluding himself might have kept Piccolo out of the loop.

"Why would I go to New Namek? Earth is my home kid; if I'm going to die I want to do it here. I've lived here all my life, and even if it is the planet making me sick…no it's too late now. I have never felt worse, I'm weaker than I was when I was a child, I can't keep anything down and sometimes I just don't drink anything. Kami and Nail don't even…" Piccolo knew that he was making little sense even before Dende cut him off.

"Piccolo, you don't have to worry, you aren't going to die. I promise you that you will be fine," Dende paused giving a nervous wringing of his hands gesture as he chewed his lips. "It's that on New Namek they uh made a wish. Really it is a bit silly but I guess that it was decided that in our peaceful environment we should be a breeder race. You know, like the humans, split into two genders. A mommy and a daddy make a baby and hopefully we introduce diversity into the race.

"But it's a bit off, because they didn't think they would need to learn to control their new instinct to bond. So a lot of them ended up bonding with the first person they saw. Love at first sight as it were. We have the option to decide which gender we are going to be independently, but if we make a bond we are forced to choose. No bonded Namekian can remain genderless, we have to pick male or female.

"Usually a bonded pair is one partner from both genders," here Dende seemed to blush; he was having to explain to a grown man about…well sex. "We do have the same differences as humans, pairs that chose their gender before bonding don't have to be one of each. And umm…well if we don't bond we get ill, the way you did. I am sworn against it, so I don't feel the pain…Piccolo?" Dende's voice rasped at the end and his eyes went wide.

(A/N: Okay, a little bit of a cliff hanger, but the page was full. I hope to update soon. The next chapter is 'Don't tell me' and I hope you like it. Reviews are much appreciated; I would like to know what people think of my work.)


	5. Don't Tell Me

(A/N: Sorry for the long wait on top of the Cliffhanger. I just…well it isn't really worth it to try to explain how messed up my computer likes to get. Okay. I have to remind people that this is going to be Pan/Piccolo and Gohan/Vegeta, but don't worry. I'm not weird. Oh, and I know that it would be awesome, but I don't own Dragon Ball Z or anything to do with it. On with the show!)

Chapter 5—Don't Tell Me

"Yes?" Piccolo said softly, his eyes hesitant to meet Dende's gaze. He truly didn't want anything else to be said. How could the Namekian people make such a trivial and foolish choice? They had never needed to breed sexually before, why did they have to start now? It wasn't going to work when they were all virtually the same in appearance. Briefly he wondered what a female Namekian looked like.

"Was Pan, by any chance, Kais I don't know what to do, was she the first person you saw? I know in the last few months you have taken to hiding in the forest. I guess I should have figured something was wrong…have you seen anyone else in the time since you began to get sick?" Dende spoke in a pained and hurried tone; his eyes were wide and his body tense. Piccolo saw his panic and took a moment to force himself to think about the question. As he wracked his brain for the answer his eyes clamped themselves shut and his teeth gritted together against the reality of it. Slowly, wishing that he could doubt himself, he nodded in the affirmative; he had seen no one else, spoken to no one else. And, he realized more rapidly, Pan had made him feel calm, made his pain stop, yet he knew that she was nothing more than an infant. He knew that he had felt nothing for her.

"She was the first person I saw. But I don't-I can't. There was nothing there. Yes, she is Gohan's daughter and I want very much to protect her, to keep her safe as I did when Gohan was younger. Dende, I swear to you that I don't want to…"

"Relax Piccolo. You won't. From what I have been told the same thing has happened to Namekians that took up residence on other planets. I think (and no one can be sure yet) that you'll have to wait for your chosen to mature. You probably won't even think of her like that until she is considered a woman," Dende said, his voice placid, coaxing Piccolo to relax, but the older Namekian seemed to be dwelling on it. How could he have been foolish enough to let it happen? Why did his mistake have to involve poor baby Pan? And by the Kais what was Gohan going to think of him? There was no way that he could hide something like that and still be able to see them.

"No…no I can't do this…doesn't she have to accept me? She should get a say in this mess, it is her life too. I need to tell Gohan, he can stop it, I think. It's his right as a father," nervousness dripped from his tone like caustic acid, eating a hole in his own mind. Piccolo wrung his hand and kept his eyes down; he liked it better when he had been sure of his impending demise.

"No, Piccolo. It looks like she already decided. No one can change that for you, not even Gohan," Dende said in a somber tone, hoping to bring down the panic attack happening in front of him. But the bite marks were barely healed and quite obvious on the older Namekian's throat. "She has marked you in the way of her Grandfather's people. They typically bond until the end of one mate's life," the younger Namekian stated. He needed Piccolo to understand everything so that he stood the best chance of making an informed decision. But Piccolo simply sighed and gave a sharp nod.

(A/N: See, don't worry. Piccolo isn't a pervert. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out though it is written in the notebook. It is called 'Can't Stay Away' and is the last one in this time period. Reviews are love guys. Thanks for your time!)


	6. Can't Stay Away

(A/N: Well I hope it wasn't too long of a wait for those of you that read this. I hope you've liked the fic so far. This will be the last chapter set in this time period, and then there is going to be a little jump. I do not own DBZ and though there is some shonen-ai in this fic there is no loli, don't worry about that okay folks? On with the show!)

Chapter 6—Can't Stay Away

By the time Piccolo had mastered his emotions enough to think clearly Gohan had already gone, taking Pan with him, though that only made sense as Dende was no babysitter. In fact they had only been visiting Dende in order to get Pan's tail removed so that she would not be a danger to friends and family, or face scrutiny in school. But Pan had decided to keep her tail, Saiyan pride deeply ingrained in the quarter-blood girl's brain. Strangely Piccolo could not help but feel a surge of pride for the decision. Oh he knew what trouble a tail could be, Gohan had shown him that much, but Pan had nothing of the hesitant shy personality that Gohan possessed when he was a child.

Still, he growled at himself, angry that he had allowed his mind once more to swing to thoughts of Pan, the child that he refused to bond with. He pushed such thoughts from his mind, knowing that he would have to meditate for weeks before they would cease to plague him. There was no way that he could face Gohan when he was in such a state, he would not be able to explain himself.

After all, how could he tell the man that he had contributed to raising (in a strange kidnapping sort of way) that by some fluke he had bonded with and would one day fall in love with…No Pan could not be his. If he had to hide for the rest of his life just to ensure that hers would be normal and free of any sort of pain or fear, then he would. When it came to Pan or to Gohan, he would always choose to sacrifice himself in their place.

Angry at himself and the fool that would make such a wish for the Namekian people, Piccolo flew away from the Look Out, where he stood a chance of seeing either Pan or Gohan again. He was going back to his forest, to his waterfall and his river cave, there he could hide away from the rest of the world until development and expansion claimed the forest or death took him from the physical plane. Pan, he could not forget what had happened, and he reminded himself forcibly that she was better off without him in her life.

But when he got home he found that it was nearly impossible to meditate, his mind so clouded by rage that he had to force it away, pushing it as though it were a mountain that had fallen on his chest. So many thoughts and feelings had to be pushed from his mind or obliterated that by the end of the ordeal he felt empty, blank, dead inside. He almost laughed to think that he felt connected to the man that had created him for a moment, but he was no King Piccolo. Perhaps he would stop having to use Vegeta as a benchmark for emotional deficit and look to himself. It was a thought, but it was fleeting, he didn't want to focus on it because he didn't want to see anyone or even think about more than the forest around him.

He closed his eyes once more, letting the meditative state come over him and drawing all of his focus within himself, and he ended up analyzing just how strongly he felt about protecting Pan. It wasn't where he wanted to go, but maybe if he analyzed individual aspects of it very slowly and very carefully, he could find a way around the bond. It was then that he thought about the day, the very second in which he had died to save Gohan, to protect his student, a boy that had become like his child. Back then it hadn't seemed so wrong to love he boy he protected and trained, his fatherly love, parental instincts, whatever they were could work with Pan as well. He could think of her as a grandchild, as Gohan's daughter and maybe, just maybe he could be the officiator at her wedding when Gohan gave her away to a nice human boy. Piccolo would never let himself fall in love.

(A/N: I think that was a bit shorter than normal, but like I said before, I'm still using the chapter per page method. Reviews are appreciated. The next chapter is called 'All Over Cake' and takes place 2 years and 8 months after this one.)


	7. All Over Cake

(A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I've just kinda been out of it and generally uninspired. Umm still Pan/Piccolo and Gohan/Vegeta. No warnings or anything like that except the eventual shonen-ai. I checked and it turns out that I don't own Dragon Ball Z, so there's that to remember. Anyway, before I ramble myself into a corner I will tell you that I'm still using the chapter per page method of writing. On with the show!)

Chapter 7—All Over Cake

2 years 8 months later

Pan was going to be 3 years old, still technically a toddler by human standards, but she was already smarter than Gohan had been at 4 ½ when Piccolo had met him. Gohan admitted this fact happily and with a great deal of pride, asking his Master to think back to their days of training together. Piccolo remembered, smiling as he helped his former student to decorate the cake that Videl had baked before resolutely taking the birthday girl away. He wasn't much for artistic ability but it was easy enough to put words on the cake. Though he had never told Gohan about the bond (at least in no specific terms) he had been forced to give the halting explanation for his adoption of the male gender. Deep down though, he knew, was absolutely certain that the half-sayian knew about the connection, there was no way he couldn't.

With the amount of time that Pan spent clinging to Piccolo's boots or cape, or riding on his shoulders it should have been obvious that there was something different, but everyone simply called him her pet. Of course they didn't know just how right they were, he was wrapped around her little fingers, and boy did she keep him on a short leash. Virtually anything that she wanted from him she got, she selfishly clung to him and got jealous when his attentions fell anywhere else. But her controlling nature was filled with the innocence of childhood, everything coming across as clinginess and childish fear. He didn't mind, he got to make sure she was happy, and he did anything and everything in his power to make sure that she was as safe as possible. All he really wanted for his grandchild was for her to have a good life.

"I can't believe she's 3 already, time goes by so quickly when nothing is threatening the world," Gohan said with a half-laugh, but his eyes started to go a little misty. It was the scent of tears that made Piccolo's head snap up and his eyes go wide. No matter how much he cared about Gohan or Pan, he was never going to be one of those people that were good at the 'mushy' stuff. So he kept quiet and watched calmly as Gohan finished the last '!' on the cake and set the piping bag aside to admire his work.

"Don't kid yourself Gohan, you grew up pretty fast too Gohan. I know you had to, but fact is that it always happens too quickly for us and too slowly for them," Piccolo said softly, thinking of how on the inside he had wanted Gohan to remain his innocent sheltered pupil forever. He had wanted to protect the kid forever, and now he found himself wanting much the same for Pan, but she was too much like Gohan. Her mind was always fixated on 'when I grow up' and how things would be different 'when I'm bigger'; it unsettled Piccolo just a little. When he came back to the world the look that Gohan gave him confused him for a moment, set him off balance, why did he look so very sad? It was as if he were already losing the girl, sending her off to college or to live on her own. It wasn't like any member of the Son family to look that way.

"Piccolo, you mean the world to me, you were my second father, my teacher, my friend. But Pan…I know, I realized that she holds you in a different place in her heart. You mean something to her, but I sincerely doubt…Kais Piccolo she loves you," Gohan said in a painfully calm voice. It was tinged with sadness and the smile that Gohan wore, half-hearted but still somehow genuine made Piccolo's head hurt.

(A/N: Well that's all for now next chapter 'Half Truth'. Reviews help me improve.)


	8. Half Truth

(A/N: Not so long of a wait this time, which is good cuz I've totally got the whole story written. It was only a page per chapter so it was pretty easy. Just a heap of complications have kept me from posting. Okay, I don't think I need to go over the warnings at this point. But no, DBZ isn't mine, if it was I would have smacked anyone that suggested GT to me. On with the show!)

Chapter 8—Half Truth

"You loved me Gohan. Remember that? Children say it all the time about the adults in their lives. Chi-Chi has assured me that it's normal behavior," Piccolo stated in a softer tone, hoping to spark some of those memories to life. He wanted nothing more than to let it go, to drop the conversation and celebrate Pan's birthday without fixating overly much on what either of them were supposed to mean to each other. But judging by the look on Gohan's face the half-Saiyan had more to say that wouldn't wait. So Piccolo leaned against the counter as Gohan took a seat at the kitchen table, seemingly composing his thoughts.

"That's not what I mean Piccolo. She loves you, like really loves you. She wants to grow up to marry you and she wants to spend the rest of her life with you. I know Saiyan blood makes us smarter, develop faster, but honestly I don't want her thinking about it yet. And yet, there it is. She has explained to me exactly what she thinks should happen and she says that she marked you. Pan told me that she marked you and you accepted a Bond with her a long time ago," Gohan seemed tense, carefully speaking as though the conversation were a wide patch of thin ice that he wished to avoid.

So, he was caught, at least in part. He shifted uncomfortably, looking at the floor and trying to find the words to say. There was no real way to tell what Gohan knew, so perhaps avoiding it was the best method, playing dumb second only to flat out denial on his list of options. No, he wasn't really sure that full out honesty was a good way to break this to his former student. So he stepped forward and pulled the neck of his cape to the side, showing Gohan the scars from the day that he never should have visited the Look Out.

"You mean this don't you? She bit me that day that you guys visited the Look Out. You told me that she was probably just teething," the Namekian said quietly, struggling to keep his eyes on Gohan's. The half-Saiyan nodded rigidly, his eyes set as though he had thoroughly expected the news. Piccolo defensively readied himself for the pain of being sent away from the girl that he wanted and needed to protect. After all, it was a perfectly good reason for Gohan to tell him to get the hell out of his life.

"You—aren't much older than I am. I know that you're really young for a Namekian…maybe you two will share a similar lifespan," Gohan's voice did not tremble, but it didn't reveal any other emotion. It was as though he were forcing the words (and Piccolo figured he probably was).

"Gohan? What in the name of all the Kais are you talking about? Kid I'm not sure you paid attention but I can live to be 700 if things go right for me. She can't be with me. You should break the bond, do whatever you can," Piccolo couldn't believe the words were leaving his mouth but they were all true. He had to do what was best for the girl. It was his job to protect her, and that meant that he couldn't allow her heart to get hurt either.

"Piccolo, she needs you."

"No…I"

"I'm sorry Piccolo. I trust you more than anyone. And if my little girl already gave away her heart then I won't break it. I know that you will take care of her. And I know…that whether or not you believe it, you'll be able to love her one day. Please don't turn her away, a Saiyan Bond is meant to be for life," Gohan's voice broke into a whisper filled with sorrow and regret. Piccolo knew that part of that was because Videl had never accepted a Bond from Gohan, but it hurt none the less. And Piccolo couldn't bring himself to perpetrate that pain on innocent little Pan, so he would keep being her second father and he would tell Gohan what happened.

(A/N: I wrote really small to get this all on one page. Next chapter 'All Out'. And no, I will not make Piccolo a pervert. He's waiting until Pan is 18!)


	9. All Out

(A/N: Sorry for the wait on this one. I got a new job so there's that to deal with. Still the same info, I don't own DBZ, yes this is Pan/Piccolo and yes there will be Gohan/Vegeta. At any rate there won't be any creepiness in here so don't worry about that okay folks? I should also like you to know that I am working out a way to do a sequel though I can't tell you what about because that would spoil everything else. On with the show!)

Chapter 9—All Out

"Kid…Gohan, I can't turn her away. I couldn't possibly, and I mean that, even if you hated the idea, I wouldn't be able to deny her. I've been lying to myself for a long time now, it's that she…"

"She controls you. I know that she holds your heart in her hands, and she holds it tightly. She made sure that she was yours Piccolo, I mean; she was practically born that way. You think that Namekians suddenly being able to Bond, adopt genders was a coincidence? I don't think so. And I don't think it was a mistake. I think it was fate Piccolo. Fate, something that even we don't have any say in. You may not have paid it any mind, but I did. I came to terms with it all quite some time ago, before I was even sure…But now that I know, all I can ask is for you to give her the love that she needs when she needs it," Gohan said, going slightly short of breath as he tried to spit it out quickly. Piccolo gave an accepting nod, concerned that his former student was in shock. When he placed a reassuring hand on Gohan's shoulder he did not mean for it to end with the half-Saiyan hugging him, but it did.

It was a bit strange, after all, it had been several years since Gohan had hugged him, and he was pretty sure that the younger man was crying on him. So he remained quiet and patted Gohan's spiky hair, hooking an arm around his back when it felt like he couldn't support himself anymore. Having next to no experience with emotion Piccolo could not tell if this was a good thing or a bad thing, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"I promise to take care of her, no matter what she needs. I will take care of her. And if one day you decide that I'm not good enough for her, then please break the Bond. She deserves the best," Piccolo breathed, though deep down he didn't want that to happen in the least. He would strive to be the best that he could be for that child. He would be a second father; he would train her, teach her, respect her and love her. His life was hers and he knew it. Whether or not he chose to be so emotional he could not tell, but it was she that did it to him.

"No. I told you. I simply can't do that to you both. Vegeta tells me that this isn't unlike arranged marriages in Saiyan culture, that were I born there I would have been doing exactly this for her. It's just; I want her to share in your lifespan. I don't want you to have to linger here without her and I don't want her to have to wait for you on the other side. Call me sentimental but if I were Bonded to someone I wouldn't want them to…" Gohan whimpered and pulled away slightly, seeming to realize that he had been clinging entirely too tightly to his former Master. "For now be her second father, take care of her. I don't want to worry about what comes later when she is still so young," Gohan said in what could best be described as a civil tone, his voice noticeably clipped by tears. It was his little girl's birthday, and he didn't want to cry for her. He hadn't actually wanted to have the conversation, but he was glad to be done with it.

"I said yes to her Gohan, the least I can do is make her happy," Piccolo whispered and wiped the tears from the shorter man's face. Gohan just smiled.

When Videl brought Pan back to the house for the party the girl was wearing a little puffy dress with her roguish hair pulled up in bows, she wore the sourest of expressions on her face. To her the party and the clothes were torture; event the requisite singing of 'Happy Birthday' and the gift giving could not restore her smile. It all rubbed her the wrong way, and Piccolo understood that it was because of her boyish nature that she hated having to be so prim and proper at such goings on. By the end of the day, wheedled into it by her complaining, the Namekian had given her an outfit that resembled his own. It was the very same thing that he had done for Gohan so many years before, but everyone still found it cute. That much bothered Piccolo, how cute would most of them find it if they know the truth of the situation?

(A/N: Well that's it for now. Next chapter is 'Nostalgic' and I really do hope to have it typed in the next couple days. Reviews are love ^_^)


	10. Nostalgic

(A/N: Well this is a lot sooner than I actually expected to update, but here it is. Same disclaimers apply so don't get on my case and make note of a small mention of some Goku/Vegeta and character death. Also, this one is going to be shorter than the last chapter, I felt that it ought to be, it only takes up about ¾ of the page in my notebook. Anyway, on with the show!)

Chapter 10—Nostalgic

"Namek. Tell me something. When did it happen?" Vegeta's voice was harsh, likely because the party's close quarters had made him uncomfortable. Both men stood outside of the Son's house where Chi-Chi had made a point of hosting the second part of the party. All in all it was too much to handle so they had left the others behind, not at the same time, but likely for the same reasons. Pan had fallen asleep hours before, not long after they'd moved to Goku and Chi-Chi's home and the rest of the adults had taken the opportunity to indulge in a reunion. And though Piccolo was taller than Vegeta he couldn't help but feel small when the Saiyan Prince leveled a calm but piercing gaze in his direction.

"When did what happen?" Piccolo asked, his voice revealed some anxiety though he feigned ignorance as he reclined against the wall next to the small Saiyan. They never really had spoken much, and at least for Piccolo, there had always been a sort of tension between them. He knew that it wasn't Vegeta that had killed him so long ago, but it might as well have been, and he always kept something of that in mind. Recent years had softened him to the older man, but it was only truly Pan and Gohan that he cared for. A long, fairly calm silence passed as Vegeta seemed to think, dwelling on the point he was trying to make.

"When did we become so…domesticated? You and I…more recently me, but we used to be a cause for disturbance, fear. They couldn't, wouldn't trust us but for the word of Goku and Gohan and a few actions on the side of good. But now…look at us. I'm a father of two, you've helped to raise two of Kakarot's spawn and we are attending children's parties! No one even thinks twice about the monsters that we used to be, they don't even mention my…relapse into evil, it was barely a decade ago," Vegeta said quietly, fists clenching and unclenching. The green man let a quiet sigh pass his lips and the stress flooded out of his body, perhaps Vegeta was not going to corner him about what Gohan had revealed. The prideful Saiyan simply wanted to wax nostalgic about their days as the so called 'villains'. Though they both now fought for the side of good, it was for vastly different reasons.

"I think it took Gohan's trust…and you and Nappa threatening Earth to change me. Even then it was hesitant. I'm not really sure when they started to trust me, to rely on me as an ally. You, maybe it was Frieza killing you or Bulma loving you, maybe it was the Trunks from the future challenging you to be a father, or your own Trunks, and Bulla I think was the final straw. Really though, it's just time that changes us. Trust me, I never expected to be civil with Goku, and I'm willing to bet that you never expected to…" Piccolo let a chuckle pass his lips but chose not to say anything of what he was thinking. But there was no way that wrapped around each other the way they had been that the two Sayians still resented one another. Vegeta still carried himself with poise and regality to be sure, but he had changed no less.

"Neither did I, Kakarot offered me a safe place to retreat to when I lost her. Bulma…she told me that I'd be able to go to him when she was gone, that she had asked him to take care of me. I'm glad of that, without him I would have followed her, and I know without a doubt that it was her that changed me. She made me into something that my own father would have deemed a respectable man. I know that she is happier in Otherworld, that there she can finally rest, and I'm happy for her in that sense. But the kids don't need me; it was always only ever her. A partner in life changes everyone I think, though I'd hazard a guess that kids do too," Vegeta paused and grasped Piccolo's arm tightly. "Pan will change you even more yet, just watch. She's more Saiyan than the rest of them. Take care of her Namek, be good to her," Vegeta's voice was lower, his grip firm as he made Piccolo meet his eyes. He didn't mind that the Prince knew. Hell, he probably would have smelt it anyway.

"Vegeta, I would die for her. I swear to you, she will be safe," he swore it anyway, knowing that it somehow it meant just as much to Vegeta as it had to Gohan.

(A/N: Well there you go, that's it for now. Next chapter is set four years after this one and is called 'Stargazing'. Reviews are love people!)


	11. Stargazing

(A/N: I'm finally convincing myself to get these done more quickly. After all the whole story is typed up and they do only take up the one note book page each. But you try typing all day with carpal tunnel…it isn't fun. Also, Dairy Queen is a very strange place to work; I've never hated ice cream or fast food more. Still don't own DBZ, there's the obvious pairings to remember Pan/Piccolo and Gohan/Vegeta, but like I said, there isn't going to be any violence or perversion in this story. On with the show!)

Chapter 11—Stargazing

4 Years Later

"Piccolo!" Pan shouted, calling him with a desperation brought on by headstrong impatience, her attitude did not well match her father or grandfather, but she was her own person. In the back of her mind she knew that Piccolo was avoiding her because her father had asked him to, his concern for her grades far outweighing her attachment issues. But that did not change the fact that at 7 years old she was at the top of the 4th grade class that she had been slotted into because of her impressive placement scores. Vegeta was unnecessarily proud, saying that it was her heritage that gave her the capacity for such intellectual strengths. Of course, the unending encouragement from those around her likely had something of a hand in it. And she was back to wondering just how badly Gohan had twisted the Namekian's arm if he still avoided her.

"Oh for the love of the Kais Piccolo, I've done my homework! It's been checked over, and I know that you know I can feel you nearby. Don't make me come and find you! Please…Piccolo," she lost her nerve for being demanding, wondering if maybe it was going to upset him. She was flustered by his refusal, and she had already been missing him so greatly that it felt like a hole had opened up in her heart. It wasn't like it was a big deal, maybe it was just pent up energy because aside from Vegeta Piccolo was the only one that she could truly spar with. Everyone else just stood around and let her use them as a punching bag on the premise of its 'cuteness'. With sharp but darkened eyes she watched him walk out of the tree line that hugged so tightly to her grandpa Goku's house (Gohan had felt they were long overdue for a visit) her friend's face was nearly blank but for a hint of amusement that only she would have been able to see. It really was easy for her to puzzle him out; she had been able to feel his mind since before most children could speak. He belonged to her after all, it only made sense.

"You know that I can't always come and visit you kid. Even if you feel like you need me," Piccolo's voice was soft with his own resentment of the words that he spoke. He knelt and sank low enough for her to hug him; he had learned this practice after several painful lessons of her small form crashing with immense speed into his chest. She kissed his cheek hesitatingly as she often did with her father; she still blushed furiously because she was certain that his reserved nature did not appreciate the show of affection. As always he planted a return kiss on her forehead, hoping that someday she would understand that she didn't allow him to be closed off from her.

For all of her brilliance, genius that was fitting of the late Bulma Briefs, the girl was oblivious to most of the aspects of the Bond they were to share. He was undyingly grateful to Vegeta for his patience in teaching a Namekian of all people just how such things were managed. The Saiyan Prince was not about to have one of his people (no matter their class) suffer undue emotional stress. And it was only recently that he had started to coach the pair on letting their minds converse over long distances, using Gohan as a demonstration partner. Needless to say Pan could not wait until she was good enough at it to thoroughly abuse the privilege.

"I know, I really do understand that, as much as I don't want to. But I wanted to watch the stars with you Piccolo, it's been so long since we've been able to, and you can see them so well from here. I know that Daddy says I can't see people during the week because of school but…"

"I get it kid, don't worry. I will stay with you," Piccolo said without resistance, he only ever wanted her to be happy. Gingerly (still inordinately afraid of hurting the child outside of sparring) he picked her up and sat her on his shoulders, one of her favorite places to be. Even with her growing up she still fit comfortably, and he was willing to bet that she always would. It wasn't very long before she fell asleep, snoring softly and head pillowed on his turban, likely cute if he could actually see it. Only then did Gohan come out to meet him, the half-Saiyan had of course known that he was there the entire time. Piccolo did not complain when his former pupil took the girl from his shoulders, she needed real sleep.

"Thank you Piccolo. Do me a favor and stay for a bit? I'll be right back," Gohan whispered, eyes hopeful as they met the Namekian's. He received a small and quiet nod from the taller man, a typical Son smile playing across his face in response. Gohan left momentarily to put his daughter to bed, and Piccolo obligingly waited for his return.

(A/N: That's it for now. I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter is 'Happiness Burns Bittersweet' and is set in the current timeframe. Reviews are love!)


	12. Happiness Burns Bittersweet

(A/N: I really am getting these done more quickly than I thought I would. So that much makes me happy, the bad part is that my brain is already being sucked out by working on the sequel to this fic. At any rate, the same disclaimers still apply, I don't own DBZ and I never will, yes I have disregarded DBGT because I don't like it. This is Pan/Piccolo and Gohan/Vegeta, just not right out of the gate. Also, I don't want to seem like I'm begging but if you could review it would really help me to be better at writing this. On with the show!)

Chapter 12—Happiness Burns Bittersweet

It was perhaps 10 minutes after his departure that Piccolo watched Gohan re-emerge from the house, Pan presumably tucked safely into a bed within. He found this fact reassuring, she was safe there, and she would be protected from the world. Sleep never usually came easily to the girl, and Piccolo attributed the quickness with which it claimed her to the sparring match she had had with Vegeta earlier in the day. The Saiyan Prince had a way of penciling himself in on her father's schedule just when she needed to relieve the frustration the most. Not even Gohan's concern for her 'fragility' could dissuade her; she loved fighting as much as she loved Piccolo and her studies.

The Prince, Piccolo reasoned as he watched Gohan pause to speak with his father, was becoming a bigger and bigger presence in Pan's life. He was proud of the girl, almost unreasonably so. He was proud of her brains, of her strength, and of her sheer Saiyan-ness. Of course, his own children did not want him around, Trunks insisting that he could raise Bulla just fine by himself. And to avoid succumbing to the loss of Bulma, Vegeta had placed himself in with the rest of the group. Sure it probably had something to do with seeing Goku, sparring with Gohan, but perhaps it really was Pan. At first it had been tough for the Namekian to let the girl spar with Vegeta, but with several firm promises and something akin to a blood oath promising her safety, Piccolo had relented. At least he wasn't the only one that could entertain her after that.

"She's asleep? I had been wondering why you had visited. You just saw them last we…"

"I told Videl. About you and Pan. I told her about the Bond."

"Why? Why would you do that? I was going to tell her," Piccolo said with a clipped voice as he turned to fully face Gohan, he could see the pain in the half-Saiyan's face. It was like his former student's soul had been torn out and stepped on. And before he really understood what was happening he had a miserable and nearly sobbing Gohan wrapped around him. The shorter man hugged him tightly and buried his face against Piccolo's chest. It was such a broken and desperate gesture from such a normally strong person that Piccolo had to give in and hug him closer. He absently stroked the younger man's hair, shocked by the revelation that at 32 years old, Gohan had yet to abandon tears as a means of emotional expression. Of course, he had learned never to make assumptions with the Son family.

"She wouldn't have taken it any better…I mean she would have probably smacked you around for a bit instead of me, but still. It's okay, I know that she hasn't really loved me in a long time. Both of us have been looking for this sort of fight for a long time. Pan's tail has been a point of contention for so long that I assumed it would be that," Gohan paused, all the muffled sobs and tears robbing him of his voice. "Lately though she's been bugging Pan, asking her about boys at school. She told me that it wasn't normal for little girls not to get crushes. She wanted to take Pan to a therapist. I got angry at her, told her that Pan wouldn't squander her heart on crushes when she had already made a promise to you. I told her that it was a conscious choice that Pan made. She called us all freaks and I let her beat me up. Then she just left," Gohan explained at last, still gasping the occasional sob.

Angry, beyond angry that the woman would do something like that over a choice Pan had made so freely, Piccolo diverted that emotion into the hug and pulled Gohan closer. The man needed a friend more than anything at that moment. And though he couldn't always be that to Gohan (Pan was a very jealous sort of girl) he would do what he could for him. And if that meant allowing Gohan to hug him, then that was what he would do.

"You know I never meant to cause anyone any pain. But I couldn't keep myself away from her if I tried, and believe me I did! It's just, everything she asks for, whatever she needs…it's my job," Piccolo stated in a strangely calm voice, perhaps crushing Gohan to him in that hug had actually relieved his anger. He was hesitant, just as he always was, letting his fingers brush the tears from the demi-Saiyan's face, hoping beyond hope that he would never have to see another fall. It was only when Gohan's head dropped to his shoulder in relief that Piccolo realized just how soft he had gone. Constant demand for hugs from Pan had caused him to give them more freely, more openly. Years ago it had been awkward to allow Gohan into his arms, now he felt less of that. Vegeta had been right, Pan was changing him.

(A/N: I know it ended sort of abruptly but I was out of notebook page. Hope you liked it anyway though! Next chapter, 'Living Accordingly'.)


	13. Living Accordingly

(A/N: Well there was a little bit of a gap between these but I'm still going to try to keep posting these more regularly. This chapter directly follows the last one, I mean like there isn't even a break in the conversation. So I still don't own DBZ, this is still Piccolo/Pan and Gohan/Vegeta, and no I don't hate Videl. One with the show!)

Chapter 13—Living Accordingly

"I was never going to blame you. How could any of this be your fault Piccolo? All you did was let Pan have a piece of your heart. At least you didn't refuse the Bond; you will never break Pan's heart. You can't hurt her the way Videl…she refused to Bond with me; she didn't believe me that it means everything. So I guess now I have to find a way to move on. The divorce will be dealt with in a couple weeks and I will have a chance to find a soul mate," Gohan said in a shaky voice, his face had been dried but the remnants of his sorrow lingered. Tear-stained cheeks and swollen eyes showed that the half-Saiyan wasn't quite his jovial old self. But Piccolo was certain that with the black cloud that was Videl no longer hanging over him, the young man would recover just fine. It would also probably help that Goku and Vegeta were virtually always up for a spar.

"Gohan…I never could have…never would have. Had you not broken the Bond I would have waited for her. You taught me of devotion Gohan, of love and what it means to devote your life to something, to someone. I learned too much of my own heart from you to leave her behind," the Namekian admitted, his voice was soft though full of conviction. He wondered when he became so okay with letting his emotions flood into his voice, to shape his actions. And then he wondered if the people on New Namek were as happy as he was, if their lives had changed for the better like his had. All the while a small smile played over Gohan's face.

"So then, I won't have to brow beat you into moving in. With Videl gone and my work schedule what it is I'm afraid to say that you will be pretty much a live-in babysitter. But Pan will need someone to watch over her, and there's no reason that can't be you," Gohan spoke with soft conviction. The way those black eyes sparkled with trust and hope, Piccolo couldn't even be tempted to say no. Besides, what sort of protector passed up the chance to tighten security around their charge?

For some reason, and he was never sure why, Piccolo laughed, and for another yet unknown reason Gohan joined in. Neither of them could explain it to themselves or to the other, but for some reason it felt comfortable. Gohan half-joked in the back of his mind that it was nice to have such a 'human' moment between them. But even as a child Gohan had not see the Demon Piccolo that had made his father an enemy, so it made perfect sense that the man was capable of happy laughter. Of course Piccolo had frightened him when he was young, but at that age everything had made him cower in terror behind the nearest adult. That much had changed, his fear torn from him when Piccolo had taken that blast for him, saved his life. With his perception of the world changed he was finally able to be the warrior that Piccolo knew he could be.

"You sure about this? Are you going to be okay with it? Me being around her 24/7 like that?" Piccolo asked after a time, his voice lacking its usual confidence. Gohan's expression sobered and he leveled a serious gaze to Piccolo's face.

"Never doubt that Piccolo. She won't grow up any slower not having you around. And what sort of man would I be if I denied my daughter her best friend and bodyguard? I know that you worry, what the others will think, but I know you better. You were always there for me, protected me. I trust you more than anyone to do the same for her," Gohan stated with a clarity that frightened Piccolo. Perhaps he had already been at defending the decision before Piccolo even showed up. Or maybe he was just fed up with explaining the reason his child was promised to someone so much older than herself.

After all, Vegeta and Goku were the only ones that understood the way that Pan clung to Piccolo. They were the only ones that accepted the Bond for what it was. The rest of them were not so aware, though those of Saiyan blood seemed to take the stance that it was dreadfully adorable for Pan to think that she was in love with the green man. Either way, he was glad that he would now be around more often to help Gohan with the girl.

"Thanks Gohan. You'd better get some sleep, it's getting late," Piccolo said with a soft smile. He ruffled Gohan's hair affectionately before turning and retreating to the woods for a few hours of meditation.

(A/N: This one didn't flow as well. And I'm sorry for that. I just couldn't make it work for me. But either way the next chapter is set 3 months after this one and is called 'See What?' Review if you like!)


	14. See What?

(A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I get my brain sucked out by doing reviews for things that I don't pay attention to my own work. I don't own DBZ and I don't really believe in GT. This is still Pan/Piccolo and Gohan/Vegeta. Be prepared, from here on out the Gohan/Vegeta gets involved. Noting graphic just some shonen-ai kissing. If you don't like it you don't have to read it. On with the show!)

Chapter 14—See What?

3 Months later

Eyes focused, she watched Vegeta intently, his body moved as fluidly as water, even at his age he was just as spry as a young gymnast, if not more so. Her combat didn't flow that well, and she couldn't help a touch of jealousy creeping into her thoughts. Vegeta and her father were sparring, and though it was a practice battle, she found that it was carried out with the same passion and intensity that any real battle would have been. It was nothing new, ever since Videl left (she didn't like calling her mother any more, not since the woman had chosen to abandon them) the pair had sparred regularly. Sometimes it included Piccolo or Grandpa Goku, but mostly it was Vegeta that allowed her father an outlet for those frustrations. Though she was supposed to be studying to keep her mind sharp for when school resumed after the summer break, she couldn't help watching.

It was so seamless, and so perfect and so graceful, Gohan took the upper hand and managed to pin Vegeta to the ground, combat had been won. Well, sort of, both of them hadn't lost the intensity in their faces, and neither moved to separate. Her father held the proud Prince's hands above his head as he sat astride the smaller man's hips. Both men were breathing heavily from their exertion and their eyes had not strayed from each other's gaze in several minutes. There was some new, strange intensity passing between them, Pad didn't know what it was but it made her feel guilty simply for looking. It felt to her like she was spying on them when there really wasn't anything wrong with looking out of the window. Gohan slowly released the shorter man's hands, looking hesitant as Vegeta sat up, not pushing the younger Saiyan away, but shifting him closer.

They were pressed so closely together at that point, that she figured they had to be breathing each other's air. Vegeta's arms were wrapped securely around Gohan's back as the taller man embraced him in return, their breathing slowing down and syncing up. She knew that the embrace she was witnessing was different from when she hugged her father or Piccolo. It almost reminded her of the way her father used to embrace Videl, or of the hugs that Vegeta used to sneak from Grandpa Goku. Gohan whispered something that made both of them laugh and Vegeta shook his head, allowing them both to fall silent once again. For the next few moments the only movement was of Gohan's hand as he touched Vegeta's proud face, his long fingers tracing ever detain with hesitating softness.

"Come on kid, give them their time," Piccolo said softly and pulled her away from the window. As he placed her in the chair at her desk, she saw the curtain drifting closed, hiding the sight of Vegeta leaning in closer to her father. She glanced backward at Piccolo as he stood at her shoulder, inspecting her 'homework' for flaws that she had not caught (not likely).

"I won't ask a thing about what I may or may not have just seen as long as you don't tell Daddy that I'm slacking," she prompted in a small voice. Her face was full of uncertainty until a smile spread across her best friend's face.

"Deal." Piccolo said calmly and pulled up an additional chair to lend her a hand should she need it.

(A/N: And that's done. Did you like? Review if you thought it was good or needed work. Next chapter 'Adjusting to Youth' and it is set 9 months after this one.)


	15. Adjusting to Youth

(A/N: I can't believe how busy I've been. This whole thing is written in a notebook and all I have to do is type it. But every time I go to type it, I realize it was poorly written and I end up revising it. Really, I'm going to try to get things done more quickly, but I don't want to give you poor quality work. Still the same warnings and I will never own DBZ. On with the show!)

Chapter 15—Adjusting to Youth

9 months later

Pan was almost falling asleep as she sat in Piccolo's lap (quite against his will) her arms were twined around his and they were the only thing keeping her from slouching over. The entire night she has steadfastly refused to sit anywhere else, claiming that she was suffering from the chills. In one of her few selfish moments she had indulged herself in the attentions of a man that was almost incapable of telling her 'no' for any reason. But Piccolo had only permitted it because he had felt her subconscious jealousy, or at least, thought he did. The girl's father had spent the whole of the evening wrapped in Vegeta's embrace, an expression of pure bliss painted across his pale face. Pan did not understand what was missing, why didn't Piccolo make her feel that good?

Perhaps it was due to the fact that she was only eight but she didn't get butterflies in her stomach when she looked at Piccolo. It frustrated her because she did not understand it. She loved him, wanted to grow up to be his wife and be with him forever, but there was an invisible wall that seemed to keep those things firmly in the world of fantasy. The strange wall, almost like a lock on her feelings, kept her from wanting to kiss the green man, even though she was sure that if she did he wouldn't be angry. She imagined that he would sit still and accept it as he did most of her attentions, but she didn't want to kiss him, anything beyond a simple peck on the cheek she couldn't fathom. With her eyes barely open she stared at Vegeta's hands as they combed through her father's unruly black hair.

"Do you want me to stop?" Vegeta inquired softly, his voice was earnest, eyes serious. He met her gaze, allowing her to see the hope and fear balanced so tediously in his soul. Not flinching from the raw emotion exposed on the Prince's face, Pan returned the stare, looking, searching for something in her father's companion that she could not put a name to. Seeking confidence she threaded her fingers in between Piccolo's and gripped his hands. She knew what she was looking for, and she'd found it.

"No. He likes it, you know that. You make him happy. And I want him to be happy. But Vegeta, I know that in the past you've been held by my Grandpa Goku the way that you're holding daddy now. I have to know, that you won't hurt daddy. He's a good man but he won't want to share," Pan said softly and Piccolo glanced down at her before looking up at Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince was just as shocked by the young girl's words.

"He doesn't have to share Pan. Goku helped me when I needed the help, and it may be because of him that I'm able to care about your father, but I will not betray Gohan for anyone. I promise you that your father is the only one that I have any feelings for," Vegeta said softly, honesty making his voice firm as he continued to hold her gaze. Pan smiled softly at the response.

"I'm glad. Daddy needs you. He really cares about you. It just makes me jealous that you guys get to feel things I don't…"

"Pan, you are a Saiyan female, you will be experiencing those changes soon enough. Just don't grow up too fast, okay? Enjoy being a kid. Your father and I never got to do that, neither did Piccolo. You'll be better for it if you don't dwell on it," Vegeta spoke more quietly, brushing Gohan's hair softly to make sure that he didn't wake up. For some reason he couldn't explain, he was softer and more compassionate toward the younger man. Pan thought it was just how people who cared about each other were supposed to treat one another in private. It was getting late so Pan just gave a small nod and let the conversation go. The movie played itself out on a low volume setting and Pan's thoughts shifted to her father's new life.

No one had really been all that surprised when Videl left them, or that she would leave Pan entirely to Gohan. The woman had grown more and more distant as time went on, and it seemed that anything would have served as an excuse to end the relationship. No one had been surprised when Gohan threw himself into training with Vegeta, the same thing had happened when the Prince lost Bulma. Pan knew very little of Bulma, the woman had died not long after the demi-Saiyan was born, apparently from overwhelming stress.

From what Pan had seen when the pair had visited with Vegeta, neither Trunks or Bulla seemed to mind when their father kissed Gohan. Really the only person that seemed to have any sort of problem with it was Grandma Chi-Chi, and even she was learning to be accepting. Pan figured that Vegeta and her father had done enough to earn the respect that would grant them a life free of ridicule. Accepting the situation for what it was, the eight year old closed her eyes, snuggled into Piccolo's chest, and feel asleep.

(A/N: Well let me know what you think. Next chapter 'Let Her Have It'. Reviews are love!)


	16. Let Her Have It

(A/N: A bit quicker on this update. I still don't own DBZ and all the same warnings pertain, if you made it this far without complaining you shouldn't have a gripe from here on out. I will warn you that in a couple chapters there will be character death. Not just mentions of Bulma but someone else entirely. I'm not going to give anything away except to assure you that it isn't one of the main characters of this story. On with the show!)

Chapter 16—Let Her Have It

It was nearly pitch black when she opened her eyes, some of the silver light from the moon peeking around her curtains. But the dregs of a nightmare swirled and swam bitterly in the forefront of her mind and the dark was unsettling. They were better than a human's but her eyes couldn't make out a single shape, and everything was alien, leering at her from the darkness. Claustrophobic panic began to grip her; the darkness and the silence were crushing, limiting her breath and the scope of her thoughts.

When she reached out with her mind, in a fearful search, groping through the darkness of the world around her, she found nothing. There wasn't even the vaguest shimmer of the brilliant spark that was normally Piccolo. It was like he didn't exist, like he had never been a part of her life. Somehow she couldn't even grasp a memory of him outside of his face. And something quite beyond the normal emotion of fear claimed her entirely. Unseeing, unfeeling, cut-off and alone she began to scream, tears of terror falling from her eyes. Her power level climbed higher as she attempted to fight off the darkness. As it only seemed to grow closer the utter panic and sheer gripping horror sent her strength to a place she had never known.

The iron strength of Vegeta's well-muscled arms kept them both firmly in place, forcing them to do nothing but watch as Pan thrashed and screamed, covers tangled around her like a straightjacket. They had all noticed her fever when they got up to put the girl to bed. None of them had much experience with illness and wrote it off as something that her Saiyan blood would ward off. Clearly too much of her mother's weakness had influenced her, leaving her sick and feverish enough to hallucinate.

However, being part Saiyan, Pan was fighting it like mad. It tore at Piccolo's heart and made him sick to his stomach to hear her scream and cry, begging for him, for her father, even for Vegeta. He thought he would faint when he felt her power level surge, skyrocketing well past what she had ever reached before and not peaking. After a moment he began to realize what was happening. Even though her eyes remained closed, her energy soared and a golden aura surrounded her.

That was the point at which Gohan understood the reason for Vegeta's intervention. He collapsed against his partner's chest, sagging in Vegeta's arms as he watched his daughter ascend to Super Saiyan. Piccolo had stopped fighting, the death grip that Vegeta maintained on his arm, and resisted the urge to run to the girl and hug her tightly. He sat boneless on the floor, staring into the destroyed room until Vegeta signaled for him to go in. Gohan was useless, crying in his beloved's arms like a man broken into pieces.

Piccolo picked himself up off the floor and walked slowly toward the girl, her aura battering him back the entire time. He stared down at her for a moment, so tiny and fragile yet filled with a power that could easily kill him. Her hair was lifted in the same spikes that Vegeta's normally took, golden blonde and just as sharp as the Saiyan's at his back ever was. It was only when Vegeta gave him a nod of assurance that Piccolo allowed himself to perform an action that should have been left to Gohan. He lifted the child into his arms and rocked her carefully, trying to ease her into wakefulness.

It seemed to take forever, but slowly, almost hesitatingly, she opened her eyes. The world finally felt real and concrete to her as she caught sight of Piccolo's face. He was there, he was real, he had pulled her up from the darkness. At once she buried her face in his chest and went right on sobbing, her fists clutching tightly at the fabric of his gi. But something was different, strange. She had never felt so alive, so strong, even Vegeta's energy seemed smaller. She lifted her head slightly as she tried to puzzle out what had happened.

"Piccolo?" she said his name searchingly as she met his gaze. Reflected in his eyes were her own turquoise orbs, and they frightened her. He smiled kindly and wiped away her tears, allowing her to put the pieces together in her still rattled mind. It would make sense to her in a moment.

"How does it feel to be a Super Saiyan Pan?" Vegeta asked softly. She swung her head around and beamed at the Prince.

(A/N: Much sooner than I thought I'd be done. Next chapter is called 'Try Outs'. I love reviews.)


	17. Try Outs

(A/N: Wow, I'm really getting these turned out quite a bit faster than I thought I would. I don't know if I'm just more determined to get them done or if it's because I now have a schedule that I have to live by, but whatever it is, I'm glad it's working. It benefits all of you that's for sure. So I will say that I don't own DBZ, that this is Pan/Piccolo and Gohan/Vegeta and that such things shouldn't be new for you. But any way, on with the show!)

Chapter 17—Try Outs

She had adamantly refused to go to sleep, even though her dream had woken them all at three in the morning and she had school the next day. The energy coursing through her kept her wide awake and in the mood to fight. Since attaining the level she had refused to allow herself to drop out of Super Saiyan even once. According to Vegeta it would be good for her to try to get used to the power so that she didn't have such a traumatic time of calling on it the next time that she needed it. But Piccolo speculated, even as she pestered him for a sparring match, that she was somehow showing off for her adoptive father, wanting to prove her worth to him. While Vegeta had made it quite clear that he cared about her regardless, Piccolo was beginning to understand just how utterly Saiyan the girl's mind was.

When Piccolo finally relented and agreed to accept the challenge (something he knew that he was going to regret) Gohan and Vegeta shooed them to the back yard. The Namekian moved more slowly, less eager to get out of the house than the girl he was sworn to protect. He dragged his feet, feigning tired so that he could prolong his exposure to the overwhelming power possessed by the child. Only when he was sure that Gohan and Vegeta were in place on the back porch to bail him out did he finally get into his combat stance. And he was right to have been concerned, she was barely able to control her power, he put up a fight but it wasn't much of one and that fact triggered his self-loathing. He was going to need to get stronger to properly protect the girl.

Watching from a set of lawn chairs Gohan and Vegeta winced sympathetically at the beating that Pan was delivering to the Namekian. They were both perfectly awake, and either of them could have taken Piccolo's place, but Vegeta knew all too well that it was the Namekian that his adopted child needed the most. Her Saiyan mind would consider it a test that she had to pass, to prove to a Spartan like society that she was strong enough to have claim to whomever she so chose. It wasn't at all necessary at this point, but she would do it without knowing what was happening.

"You ever feel bad that they got stuck together?" Vegeta asked in a pensive tone as he watched golden haired Pan facing off against an already strained Piccolo in their third round of combat. The girl was beyond strong, almost too strong, right on the edge of tearing her own body apart with the strength that she possessed. But Vegeta knew of no way besides a blow to the head that could separate a Saiyan from their heritage, and of the Son family, she was the most feral, the most Saiyan. Even if her blood was less potent she was more Saiyan that even Vegeta's own daughter. Bulla had not been aware enough to select her mate from birth, neither had Trunks. Only true warriors could be so observant.

"No. She is strong, fierce. In all honesty I didn't expect her to be such a determined warrior, not with Videl's influence tainting her. I know that the world can count on her should danger ever arise when we are gone. Even now, she'd be the first to fight. She's brilliant but headstrong, powerful but fragile. Piccolo was an excellent teacher when I was young and he's gotten even better at it now. He has everything to lose if he messes up with her…"Gohan's voice trailed off as he sank into contemplation, eyes trailing the slowly graying sky. It was much nearer to dawn, perhaps 35 minutes away at most.

"But when she grows up…he won't be her teacher. He will be her mate, her partner. Someday he won't be her shield. You've known this since she was an infant. I admit, you are a strong man Gohan, and much more accepting that anyone expected you to be. Only a Saiyan could understand and appreciate the nature of the bond. Only a Saiyan could accept it," Vegeta said in a soft tone, his hands ghosting down Gohan's back as the younger man shifted in his chair. Not thinking, the Prince allowed his fingers to trail under Gohan's shirt, causing the taller man to gasp at the contact.

"I can't say that it's something that I like to think about. Honestly most days I just put it as far from my mind as I can. I trust him above all else, but it hurts to think of her growing up. When the time comes, he will love her and protect her the way that any husband should. Hopefully by that point she will still like the idea of being a wife, I can honestly see her wanting to live alone. And I hope that someday, far in the future, she decides to be a mother. Her mind is a duality, unbelievably brilliant and mature, yet completely that of a child," Gohan was again lost to thought as Vegeta stroked his hair.

Without a word they moved to an outdoor lounge chair and Vegeta resumed stroking his companion's surprisingly soft hair. Relaxing entirely Gohan rested his head against Vegeta's collar bone, breathing in the scent of the man that had completely stolen his heart. He loved Vegeta with an intensity that he couldn't quite understand, but he knew that one day, when she could understand it, Pan would love Piccolo in much the same way. For the most part he was unconcerned with the Bond Pan had made, his more Saiyan side comprehended the sense of honor such a thing dictated. He accepted it because he too was a Saiyan, and he knew that his child needed his support more than ever with the loss of her mother's.

After a few more minutes, Vegeta's strong patient hands lulled him to a near sleep state, one of light floating comfort. It only occurred to him briefly to wonder if Vegeta had always been so loving and compassionate. The older man's docile nature was comforting enough that no matter Gohan's level of stress, it could always put him to sleep. This is exactly what happened.

(A/N: Dang that was long. It wasn't nearly that long in the notebook, but I just had so much more to get said. I hoped you all liked it, and will review. The next chapter is called 'Isn't it Ironic' and is the immediate follow up to this one.)


	18. Isn't it Ironic

(A/N: Sorry there was a bit of a wait for this one, but at least I'm getting it done now. I still haven't managed to convince Funimation to part with DBZ, but soon…naw not really. Anyway, same warnings as all the previous chapters, so it's your fault if you've managed to read this far. Next chapter will feature character death, main character of the series though not really that important to this story. On with the show.)

Chapter 18—Isn't it Ironic

That morning, because he had not yet managed to fall asleep, Piccolo called the school and reported to them that Pan was ill with a fever and would not be able to attend classes that day. There had only been a few instances in the past in which they had called her off of school, but none of them had ever been because she was actually sick. He wasn't sure that it was still true this time, but she was sleeping like a log on the living room love seat, directly across from and a mirror image to her father. Though, admittedly Gohan's much larger form took up considerably more of the couch than she did of the love seat.

Once he had hung up with the overly perky woman on the other end of the line (who had probably given him permanent hearing loss due to the high nasal quality of her voice) he took a seat at the kitchen table. While he didn't need very much sleep, he had started requiring more of it ever since his body had made his change almost 8 years prior, and he was starting to feel the need for it. Initially he had marveled at the idea of needing to eat, though it was only fruits and vegetables that accompanied his water or juice, but now it was common place. It was only on these quiet mornings that he dared to contemplate the changes that Pan and a silly wish had wrought on his life. It was only on these quiet mornings that he allowed himself a small, but pleased smile.

A coffee cup that was precariously top-full of the blackish brown liquid was silently placed in front of him, steaming happily as he glanced up at the Saiyan that had brought it to him. Vegeta smiled a little more brightly than he once would have as the Namekian warrior gratefully accepted the brimming mug. The Prince took a seat as the much taller man began to sip at a beverage that Gohan referred to as 'rocket fuel', wincing all the while at the heat. Both of them were considered the strong silent types, and it was true, they didn't need to speak to know just how much things had changed for the both of them.

Vegeta had lost Bulma, it was not entirely unexpected, and the doctors had warned her about the stresses on her heart more than once. But her stubbornness had not allowed her to listen to their advice, and after she passed it kept her in the Other World. There she could do as she pleased, and what pleased her was to continue her research. Her death had severed the Bond that they shared in a way that Vegeta's passing never had, and it left Vegeta confusedly open to a Bond with another Mate.

Of course no one had figured that the newly divorced Gohan would be that match. None of their friends had been observant enough to realize that both men were in need of one another, or perhaps, no one had cared. Surly Goku had known what would happen when Vegeta began spending more time with the boy. Though, even Goku had the tact (and he really wasn't as slow as everyone thought) to not mention his amusement at the sight of the proud Prince falling for the half-blooded Gohan. And when their relationship had started, Vegeta was determined to show his affection for the younger man. He had never been very affectionate with Bulma, she hadn't allowed him to be, and it was something that he regretted. Gohan, however, soaked it up.

Piccolo had lost his battle with his heart slowly, and he hadn't gone down without a vicious fight. He knew that all too well. Gohan, adorable, innocent, incapable brat with a mind too big for his body had doggedly demonstrated to the Namekian that was born to know nothing else, that a heart was not meant solely for anger and hate. Then, of all things, someone on New Namek had decided that the Namekians had it in their best interest to be able to pair bond. Given their dwindling numbers and the fact that they hadn't made any progress toward diversity in several generations, it made sense. But Piccolo had believed that it meant that he was dying, and with his death near he had wanted to say goodbye.

Instead his broken and lonely heart had reached out to the first person that would reach back. He hadn't understood that either of them had been reaching, or that they had made that connection on a completely subconscious level, but he was happy that Pan had been there. Loving her would hopefully give him the time that he needed to accept the relationship that they were going to have. Not that he was willing to admit that he was so frightened of the idea of her growing up and needing him in any other facet that he oft considered asking the Dragon the keep her from growing up. The girl had made him putty in her hands but he was frightened, terrified that he would never be able to step beyond the role of doting father-figure when she needed him to. Until that moment came, he was stuck with the notion that he was never going to be the same person that stole Gohan away for training all those years ago, ever again.

(A/N: Well that's all for now. As always, let me know how you liked it. Next chapter is 'Who Can Understand' and is set two years after this one. Yes there is character death. But I promise there's nothing gruesome.)


	19. Who Can Understand?

(A/N: Ok, so I'm back. Didn't think I'd stay away forever, did ya? Well there are the same warnings as always for right now with the addition of character death. It is a pretty heavy topic, as it does mention suicide, so if you don't want to read this chapter I understand. I have done my best to be respectful, so no it isn't graphic and no I do not advocate it. And I still don't own DBZ. I love all of the characters, believe me I do. So don't worry that I'm victimizing anyone. By this way this story goes up to chapter 41 and there is a sequel.)

Chapter 19—Who Can Understand?

For their group death was rarely permanent. It had been with Bulma but Pan had been too young to understand it then. For the most part she had been spared coping with the death of a loved one.

Vegeta stood, he was silent and solid as a rock beside the girl that he had adopted as a second daughter. Pan's eyes were bloodshot, the raw pain of the experience leaving her exposed and emotionally fragile in a way that she had never known. Vegeta's arm was draped about her shoulders as she leaned against him. The Prince tried to keep the anger from his face, the girl didn't need to go through this, and he had that fool to blame.

Fists clenching and unclenching, eyes blurred by the remnants of tears, Pan stared forward. Why hadn't they used the Dragon Balls? Who would tell them no? Why would someone want to stay dead? Vegeta had helped her to understand that Bulma would be able to accomplish more and stress less if she stayed in other world. But Krillin? What could be his reason? He didn't train anymore and Marron and 18 were still alive.

Pan's eyes drifted to Bulla, she couldn't stay focused on what was going on. The blue haired girl stood quietly next to Trunks, head down, not really looking miserable, they were 15 and 24 respectively. From what they had told her recently they were glad that their father spent most of his time with Gohan. They didn't know that Vegeta had revealed the reason for his amount of time spent with Gohan to her as their doing. And while she was glad that Vegeta was her second father, she was sad that his real children were too 'mature' for him to be around. She didn't know why he had accepted it, and his frustration at that fact showed through when it was his turn to spar with her. Of course all of the men in her life were exceedingly demanding when it came to her studying or training.

Her attention was drawn away from her adopted siblings to where her father, Uncle Goten, and Grandpa Goku along with Tien, Yamcha and a hard-faced 18 carried the coffin toward the gaping maw that was the grave. It was a sight that she couldn't stand to keep watching and she turned her face against Vegeta's chest. The Prince's hand slid into her hair, clasping her close when he felt her tears begin again. He knew that she didn't want to think about the fact that it was Krillin in that box; he had experienced the same gripping denial while watching Bulma laid to rest.

It was the job of Piccolo and Dende to conduct the memorial service, as it had been for Bulma's service and would be for any of their other friends. But everything was being conducted with more rigidity; no one wanting to comment on the reason their friend was no longer with them.

When they'd first told her, both Gohan and Vegeta had tried to explain to her, but she knew what the word suicide meant. She knew that once, before she was born, Vegeta had done it in the form of self sacrifice. And that she could understand. But not with Krillin. He hadn't decided to end his life for any good reason that she knew of. Things had been fine with him and his family, there was no great threat to the world that he had been trying to stop, absolutely nothing that she could comprehend.

Pan cried because she could not understand. She cried because it seemed that 18 and Marron would not, and everyone deserved to have someone cry for them. Vegeta wordlessly hefted her into his arms and allowed her to sob into his neck, he could not stand it. At the moment his arms were the only safe haven that she had left to retreat to, and he gave it to her freely. Only 10 years old she was far less capable of dealing with emotional situations than those around them. So Vegeta held her tightly and vowed to help her grapple with her sensitivities.

When the words were done Pan chanced a glance to the front and broke down in fresh tears, they were lowering Krillin into the ground, and no one looked too sad. It had been Piccolo's voice in that moment that entered his mind, trying to soothe her internal anguish. He told her just to hold on to Vegeta, that he would keep her safe. However, holding on wasn't enough when, before the final good-byes were said, 18 and Marron walked away. Trunks briefly tried to stop Marron, but his girlfriend ignored him as she ignored everyone in the crowd. Both women had seemed infinitely more angry than sad, and Pan couldn't understand it.

For some reason, nobody was shocked to see them go.

(A/N: Ok, sorry for the heavy topic and the painful subject matter. I hope at least that I did a good job of making Pan's experience a realistic one. It's been a long time since I was 10 years old so I fell that I lose touch with the mindset. My heart goes out to anyone who has ever experienced a loss like this, and I pray that those of you who haven't will never have to endure it. Suicide is no laughing matter, nothing to joke about or ignore. All we have is each other and as a society I believe that we should look out for one another better than we have been lately. Help your friends when they are in pain, and never think that someone else will take care of it. I'm sorry for the public service announcement, but it needed to be said. I don't typically use my fics as a soapbox, and I hope that all of you can forgive me for it.)


	20. Being a Woman

(A/N: Oh man, am I ever sorry for being gone for so long. I've disappointed me as well so don't feel bad if you hate me. I still don't own DBZ and I am not going to change the mentioned, focused on or implied pairings. Anyway, after last chapter I'm sure some of you may be wondering why Krillin did what he did, and in all honesty that's something that Pan is never going to quite work out. I figure that I can just tell you, that he did it because he was losing touch with the world around him, felt a gulf forming between 18 and himself, a loss of his fighter's spirit and a lack of need to parent his daughter. I always imagined Krillin would be the one of the group to develop issues with depression and my little foray into looking at it made me sad. He's not my favorite character, but I still hated doing that to him. Okay, rant over.)

Chapter 20—Being a Woman

Night had set in by the time that they had managed to excuse themselves from the 'party' and make the long drive home. Everyone had agreed that such a somber occasion merited actually driving like normal humans, out of some form of respect. But Pan had nearly forgotten the trauma of the funeral and was more than ready to just curl up in bed. Her stomach had been bothering her all day, and though she knew that it was probably just from all the crying that she had done, she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something else going on. It was a much more nagging pain, like her insides were being scrapped raw, rather than the bruised and abused feeling she was used to after a strenuous workout. Instead of going straight to bed, she snagged a pair of pajamas from her room and made for the bath, it had always eased her pain before to take a hot bath, and she saw no reason for it to fail now.

"Hey Daddy, I'm going to take a bath," Pan said softly, poking her head into the kitchen Gohan was trying to make himself something to eat with Vegeta getting in the way at every turn. The half Saiyan looked up at his daughter and gave a soft nod, giving up his meal as lost until he realized that Vegeta was meaning to cook for him. He froze though as he moved into the hallway to tell her to take her time, there was something very wrong with her scent and it gave him serious pause. Although he knew exactly what the change meant, he wasn't ready to deal with in the fact that in a few months she'd no longer be a little girl, but a young woman. If Vegeta noticed the distress on his partner's face, he said nothing, keeping his head down and his mouth shut as he focused on cooking.

"Piccolo…" Gohan's voice was low as he grabbed his mentor by the shoulder. He meant to go on speaking when they both heard Pan's scream. "She's…I never had the…talk with her. I think I should have," Gohan was fumbling with his words and nervously scratching his head. Piccolo had unraveled it all only when his mind was invaded by Pan's panic. No Namekian had ever dealt with that in his experience, but he did know that it meant she was going to be a woman, and that it was important for girls to understand it before it happened.

Flushing violet the Namekian met Gohan's eyes, he hated having to ignore Pan but her panic and fear were going to eat at both of their minds and it did neither of them any good. So from a mental distance that he very rarely had to impose, he tried to coax her into calming down. He knew that she'd been talked to about such things at least once or twice and he tried to get her to remember her human anatomy lessons from school. Of course she refused to listen so Piccolo took the only route that he saw as viable; he shoved Gohan toward the stairs and the bathroom at the top of the landing.

"You talk to her, I'm going to go…make a spectacle of myself," Piccolo said and squeezed his eyes shut, wondering at the looks that he was going to receive when he walked into the nearest 24 hour convenience store. He barely knew what it was that he was asking for, but he knew enough to simply ask a clerk and let them point him in the proper direction.

Vegeta milled around the kitchen calmly, making the dinner that he knew that all of them were going to need after this ordeal. He wondered if it perhaps had not been the best idea to let Bulla be the one to talk so Pan about what was coming. For all he knew his daughter had terrorized the girl that he'd adopted as his own. No part of him blamed Pan for her blind panic, with how considerably her Saiyan blood influenced her, something as monumental as puberty to a human was magnified a hundred times to her. The entire world was likely to change around her as her brain rewrote the necessary perceptions based on the hormones available to her.

He also kept to himself the knowledge that before long she would be over it and they would be the ones traumatized daily by her new attitude. After all, a Saiyan woman that was actively being denied a mate that she'd claimed from birth was a right terror. And while he knew that back home there was no law saying they had to restrain her, they were on Earth, and there were several laws that said they did.

(A/N: Because I flipped out when I hit puberty. Not quite so badly but I knew a few girls who just lost it. Anyway, I really am sorry for the long wait, and sorrier still if this chapter wasn't up to par. Review and let me know. Thanks for reading.)


	21. Adapting to Growth

(A/N: Well, I'm back with another chapter. I know, I know, you didn't have to wait a year this time! It's amazing! Ok, I still don't own DBZ, no matter how long it takes me to update, that one isn't going to change. Neither will the warnings. Anyway, I think that's all that needs to be said, so on with the show!)

Chapter 21—Adapting to Growth

Pan sulked the way that only a Saiyan child could manage, destructively and violently. But none of them made to bother to stop her even as she cut a swath of devastation around their home, smashing rocks and splintering trees. They knew she needed the release of anger and frustration and pain. Piccolo knew when those emotions would reach a peak, because she would flare to Super Saiyan and her mind would be silent to his. He was sure that she wasn't actively ignoring him, but she certainly didn't want him around to see her in pain.

Of course she knew what was happening, she had read about it, been talked to about it, expected it, she was becoming a woman. Her body had matured, or at least was maturing, after all, Vegeta had explained that it happened very quickly in Saiyan women and comparatively it was slow for humans. But no one had ever explained to her the pain that she would have to endure because of it. Neither had they informed her that every scent she knew well enough to be familiar with would flip itself on its head in response to her changing hormones.

After only a day, her father smelt absolutely repulsive, it made her shiver and her nose wrinkle and a strange urge to be openly defiant stir in her chest. Whatever it was that had taken residence inside of her mind wanted her to rebel, and to hate the man who had raised her, and she resented it. He had normally given off a mild yet comforting scent, one that made her feel like she was home and safe.

Piccolo had always smelt good to her, like a warm meal or a tasty sweet, but he had become nearly irresistible with her new mind. Her body fired off signals and urges that she had no idea how to cope with and quite frankly the desire to put her arms around him and kiss him just made her more confused and upset. Of course she loved him, but it was different, and the idea of her body making her do something against her will was petrifying.

Vegeta, her second father, the man that had adopted her when he'd taken Gohan as a mate, he was the hardest change to explain. Normally he had given off a neutral scent or at least one that was mildly comforting. It had suddenly intensified and changed in nature in a quite frightening manner. She wanted to bow to him, and take orders from him. Her mind demanded that she be his servant, because he was her Prince after all. There was an intensity that her new thought process identified with him and it demanded she respect him even though he would never ask her to. It drove her mad.

Wanting to know, however, would get her nowhere. She had to be able to ask. If anyone had attempted before to explain her Saiyan nature to her, they had severely missed the mark. She knew that it would take her quite a while to work up the courage to be 'defiant' in Vegeta's presence, but she would have to ask him. He was the only one who could properly explain to her how to deal with the things that she was feeling. Her mind was being ripped apart by the way her body was behaving and she only wanted an explanation. But she would be patient, she would wait. Maybe he would tell her without her having to ask.

She at least had Piccolo to share some of the burden on her mind. If only she could see him as she once did, not the way that the new, twisted interpretation of herself did. It would be easier to fight the strange urges she had because they were so terrifying than it would be to try to 'disrespect' Vegeta. Life would be so much easier, so much better if she could just go to sleep for 8 or so years and ignore the new her until she was old enough for it to make sense. She couldn't do that of course, but it was a fun thought to entertain when everything else made her angry.

(A/N: Ok, it was a little shorter than I thought it would be. But come on, this was on a single notebook page, so I'm pretty impressed by the amount of words I was able to fit. Thanks for reading and please take the time to leave a review if at all possible.)


	22. Bow Down No More

(A/N: I'm not sure when this is going to get posted because I officially don't have internet at all. Unless someone is willing to pay for my internet I'll continue to be an inconsistent poster. I still don't own DBZ and the pairings haven't changed so I don't know why I bother with this line anymore, but I am just in case somebody decides to be belligerent. Anyway, on with the show!)

Chapter 22—Bow Down No More

"Welcome home brat. How was school?" Vegeta asked in a calm tone, his voice pleasant and not at all demanding as Pan flew into the kitchen through an open window. She regarded him silently for a long moment before utter terror gripped her mind at the thought of not answering him when he had directly asked her a question. It had only been a week since her brain had changed itself around, and though her body had stopped hurting, it hadn't allowed her senses to go back to their original state of being. Of course she hadn't expected to go back to normal; she just hadn't denied herself the chance to hope that it could happen and that she wouldn't have to deal with it any more.

"Oh, um, hi, uh Vegeta…It was fine. I mean classes really are too easy," she said softly, she kept her eyes averted but if she had been looking his way she would have seen the smirk that played over his lips. Her whole face was tilted down and away, her eyes fixed on some point on the tile of the kitchen floor, he didn't want her behaving that way, she should have been proud of herself. After all she was 10 years old and in the 8th grade, at least three years ahead of where she should have been were she an average child. He watched her face for a moment longer, waiting for her to smile and meet his eyes, but instead she nervously shifted her weight from foot to foot and clasped her hands behind her back. He had noticed right away that in his presence her behavior had become one of service and submission, and though he was against it, he was glad to know what it was.

"Son Pan, you do not serve me," Vegeta spoke calmly, rising to his feet and gently tilting her face up with a finger under her chin. "You are not a 3rd class warrior meant to grovel at my feet. I may be the Prince but you are my daughter, you are my Princess, and I will never, never make you serve me," Vegeta said and found that he could not keep his voice from trembling. He had adopted Pan as his own child because he wanted her to know that he loved her as though she were, and that his love for Gohan was not a selfish thing. Bulla had—behind Trunks' back—shouted at him and whined and complained until he'd admitted that he'd already made Pan her sister.

"I know that. But ever since…well everything has changed and it makes the world smells different. Daddy smells awful, and I just want to hate him and I don't know why. Piccolo…it scares me the way he makes me feel now. But you, I'm supposed to bow down to…because you've adopted me, but I don't think that changed the fact that I'm a 3rd class," Pan said gently, her voice weak as if she expected him to be angry with her for it. As tears began to form in her eyes he cupped her cheek and stroked the pale surface soothingly with his thumb. She hadn't expected the behavior and what normally would have been sobs instantly reduced themselves to whimpers. Vegeta sighed and leaned down, softly kissing her forehead and pulling her against his chest. The poor girl really was too much of a Saiyan for her own good.

"I understand that it must be difficult, I never really thought to train you to deal with this. But dear girl, you are too much like your father. You know that? Gohan is my partner and he still can't get past my status some days. It has been so long since I expected any respect from you or your family," he brushed her hair delicately. "If I have to promote Goku to Elite just to fix all of this I will. I promise you Pan. But it really is time that you start thinking of your father and me as your equals. And I can start teaching you to command your own perception of our scents. And don't worry, you will remain entirely in control of your responses to Piccolo as long as you wish to," Vegeta said softly and released her, wiping the tears from her face. He had felt Gohan's pending return and wanted to give their child a chance to collect herself before the other man could see her and launch into a concern-filled tirade. He was severely over-protective.

(A/N: There you go. That's either it for now, or one of like three of these things that I'll be posting in a row. Can't say for sure honestly.)


	23. Freedom of Mind

(A/N: I don't rightly know when this is going to get posted. If someone would like to pay my way to internet I would be ever so appreciative. I would promise to update at least once a day, or something. Anyway, the same warnings that you've been getting all along still apply to this chapter so I'll have none of your complaining. Sorry for the spotty updates, honestly. On with the show!)

Chapter 23—Freedom of Mind

"Oh hey Pan, I didn't think you'd beat me home. You doing okay?" Gohan's eyes trailed calmly over her face, appraising the redness that lingered and decided to wait for her to tell him. "How about a quick snack? I know I'm starved," the half-Saiyan said with as much pep as he could muster, a smile breaking across his face. It wasn't all that unusual or out of place, Gohan made a regular practice of eating after work before sitting down to grade the day's papers and shake his head in disappointment at his students. Pan gave a silent nod and took a seat at the kitchen table, her fists and jaw clenched against the outburst that her body longed to make. Determined to be a good girl and not give away anything that was wrong, she stared dutifully ahead, avoiding Gohan and Vegeta with her eyes.

The Prince however, was not going to let her get away so easily, he shifted his seat closer to hers and put himself in her sightline. She knew that he was forcing her to deal with the scent that he gave off, and that it was for the best but that didn't keep it from being utterly uncomfortable. Still, she thanked him silently for understanding, and for trying to help in his own strange way. Perhaps he was trying to teach her force of will, or maybe he was simply hoping for her to build up a tolerance to a point where she could ignore it. None of it would help her with Gohan.

"Yeah I guess a snack would be good…" she said at last as her voice came under some control, "I'm doing okay in school, you know that, it's not hard…I'm just you know, getting used to being an adult," she added in a clipped whisper, as though she weren't sure that she wanted him to hear it, and she wasn't. Her eyes hesitatingly looked to Vegeta for support, hoping against hope that he would provide it even though she didn't believe she deserved it. The Prince sighed softly and smiled at her as he reached over and wiped a tear from her cheek. It made her shiver in fear, looking instinctively for Piccolo so that she could hide in the safety of his arms as she always had when she was smaller and Gohan had not been available.

"Pan? What do you…"

"Her mind and body have altered themselves, as each and every Saiyan experiences at puberty. It was bred into us. Her mind and body would make her a servant to her Prince, a disgrace to her father, and a mother in the arms of her mate. The decision to keep her tail has undoubtedly amplified the effects that even you felt as a child Han-kun," Vegeta said, his words heavy but calming, trying to lull Pan back into a relaxed state.

"I doubt that Vegeta, you told me yourself that she's a warrior class female. She's strong…"

"Allow me to demonstrate," the Prince glanced meaningfully at Pan and even in Gohan's eyes something about the other man shifted inexplicably. "Come to me child, bow before your Prince," he seemed to purr and it was all Gohan could do to not follow the order as he watched Pan's eyes go wide. She slid off of her chair, placed her right hand fisted over her heart and took a knee in front of him, submissively wrapping her tail around his wrist. It was exactly what would have been expected of her had they never left home. Gohan swallowed thickly and took a step back, meeting the darkened eyes of his mate and for the first time understanding that Goku may have lost touch with his Saiyan blood, but they hadn't. Vegeta pulled pan to her feet and hugged her tightly.

"Vegeta…I…how do we fix it?" Gohan stammered, attempting to regain control of himself by reminding his body that the man it wished to serve was his mate. He wasn't sure why it hadn't worked to establish equality between them when they had mated, but he was going to fix that as well as his daughter's issues.

"I'm not entirely sure. I've been thinking to promote Goku," Vegeta paused because the name still sounded weird on his lips. "He's the oldest living member of your line and the one that any honors would be conferred upon. Of course they'd be passed down to your kin as well. But until I can manage that properly I can only…" at this he visibly shifted once again. "Son Pan, daughter of Gohan son of Goku, I release you from my service, you have done well and may take your leave with honor," Vegeta's voice ended in that same alluring all commanding purr. Pan blinked a few times as though coming out of a trance and finally returned the hug that he had given her. She smiled brightly and met her father's eyes with less hesitation, still pushing down the urge to be a brat but mostly mastering it.

"I thank you my Pr…father. I didn't think it could work, and I'm not sure it always will, but thank you," Pan breathed in relief, feeling as though a terrible pull had been removed from her heart. It almost startled her when Gohan managed to hug her without making her sick.

(A/N: And there you have it for now. It is in fact longer than it was on the page because I basically wrote an outline summary for this chapter and built on it as I went because it is kind of important. I hope you liked it and will review for me ^_^)


	24. Trunks and Marron Briefs

(A/N: Ok, so I know that I'm typing this now, but I have no honest clue when I'm going to be able to post it. This chapter contains Trunks angst, though not on Pan's part. I think that it may confuse you at first, but it will make sense in the end. Oh, right, ahem…I do not own DBZ or any recognizable parts thereof. The warnings haven't changed. On with the show!)

Chapter 24—Trunks and Marron Briefs

1 year later

Pan didn't need to glance at the man sitting next to her to know that he was upset. Vegeta practically radiated disapproval and malice. Trunks was getting married to Marron. It wasn't exactly a union born of love, more a requirement of propriety. Marron was visibly pregnant, and at 20 years old did not want to be a single mother. But most of Vegeta's anger was owed to the fact that Trunks had treated the thing so flippantly. Never once had Vegeta been consulted on the union, which could only mean that while Trunks was being a good man by Earth standards, he was shirking his duties as a Saiyan man. Had they been back home and the Prince attempted such disgraceful behavior it would have been quickly stopped.

Both Vegeta and 18 had refused to be members of the wedding party in any capacity. Personally Pan thought that it was amazing that both of them had even showed up. She was also certain that the decision had also partially belonged to the marrying couple. After all, who wanted that kind of stress and unpleasantness on their wedding day?

Gohan hadn't been able to say no, out of some convoluted respect for Bulma, and so acted as an Usher, standing in the back with Piccolo. Goten was a member of Trunks' groomsmen as was Uub (Bulla's current boyfriend and Vegeta approved potential future husband) neither looked thrilled to be there. Beside Marron there was a girl that Pan didn't recognize and Bulla, both were making eyes at the groomsmen.

Pan didn't care; she wasn't focused on the wedding or the people in it. She was devoting the whole of her mind to the man sitting next to her. Given his aura, Pan expected Vegeta to explode any second. He was her father as much as Gohan was, and she loved him, but she wasn't sure how to help him. It was a foregone conclusion that the wedding would likely end with Trunks being loudly disowned by the angry Prince, it was just that she didn't want any more of a scene than was necessary.

As she looked around at the rest of the guests, she could see that Vegeta wasn't the only one upset by the situation. Several people seemed pleased that neither Bulma nor Krillin had to be there for something like that. Sure they would find out eventually, many of them were well connected in Other world, but Vegeta certainly wasn't going to tell his former spouse. It would absolutely break the poor woman's heart (more than the stress ever could have done) to know what her son had done with his life. Gohan certainly wasn't going to tell either of the interested parties, he had too much respect for Bulma to bring it up, and figured that Krillin had dealt with enough already.

Pan could see Vegeta growing more and more tense as the ceremony drew toward its end, and in a panic she relayed the information to Piccolo. He provided her with the only course of action that he could see taking and she obeyed without a second thought, reaching out and grasping Vegeta's clenched hand. He appeared startled at first but soon smiled softly at her and lightly clasped her hand in return.

She felt like a child doing that, but at least he was calmed by it, and he managed to make it through the rest of the ceremony, clinging to her. She was his adopted daughter, but she was the one child that he had promised himself would be a true Saiyan, even if she was never full blooded. At least he knew that he had not failed his children. No, he had come to understand that Trunks had forced him out of their lives and knew enough to know that Bulla would come around as long as he didn't force the topic. Trunks had grown belligerent as a child and was even worse as an adult, Vegeta refused to try to fix the only traits that the boy had left from his mother.

(A/N: That's it for now. I know it isn't one of my best chapters, but I've been kicking around how to make it work for months now, and it never comes out right. Anyway, review and tell me what could have been better please.)


	25. Still a Child

(A/N: I can't tell you all how sorry I am that it has been this long since I posted. My computer was literally dead for a month and a half, mysteriously came back to life and then didn't have internet because my neighbors moved. At any rate, I am back, and I don't own DBZ. This is still Pan/Piccolo and Gohan/Vegeta, so don't go freaking out now. This immediately follows the last chapter in timeline so no worries! On with the show!)

Chapter 25—Still a Child

The moment that she was in the door-first because she was sprinting ahead of Gohan, Vegeta and Piccolo-Pan was hauling her uncomfortable sun dress over her head and flinging it across the room. None of her male attendants had wanted to remain for the reception, but had elected to stay outside and enjoy the cool air for a few more moments; Pan had seen no reason not to shrug the annoying garment at once. She was excited to get going and almost thought about slipping her shorts and tank on and just swimming in her bra and panties. It wasn't like she liked the ones that Videl had gotten her for her 11th birthday anyway. But Gohan would be upset because he'd have to deal with the humiliation of accompanying her to buy more.

And she really didn't want to have to talk to Videl about the situation at all. She didn't even like Videl really, and kept her at arm's length whenever possible. So the decision was made, she had to change. Pan sprinted up the staircase to her room just as her father; Piccolo and Vegeta were walking into the house. The girl was perfectly oblivious.

Piccolo's immediate response had been to pull his turban down over his eyes and pivot to face the other direction. He had really thought they'd gotten past the 'streaking through the house like a monkey' stage. The flush that reached his cheeks had Vegeta chuckling, Pan and Piccolo had been experiencing a change of dynamic in their relationship. Pan, while innocent, seemed to unconsciously do things to get to Piccolo and the Namekian remained stoically uncomfortable about everything. Vegeta tipped the turban back up and patted the green man reassuringly on the shoulder, he knew that the Namekian loved Pan, but he also know that Piccolo's brain was wired for Earth standards of attraction. It made Pan easier to keep in check on the full moon at least.

"For once, that was entirely innocent," Vegeta supplied and wrapped his arm around Gohan's middle. Piccolo nodded vaguely beside him as his blush subsided and the bond allowed him a moment to breathe.

"That's better I guess. She'd be a fool to try…"

"Don't forget though, she is an adult by Saiyan standards. You had best be thankful for the humanity in her. It's a blinder that I didn't have when it came to Bulla. Pan will be innocent yet confused for a few more years at least. We can hope that it will get us through to 16 at least," Vegeta interrupted Gohan's moment of relief, his voice soft. He didn't want the girl to grow up too quickly at any rate; he wanted a child who stayed a child for the normal duration. Was that so much to ask? Piccolo was already shaking his head; he was blushing bright violet once again. He just didn't want to think about it.

Pan's bedroom door banged open and she thumped across the landing to the bathroom, slamming that door shut. A fraction or two of a second later, Pan came bursting out of the bathroom stuffing a bottle of sun block into her pool bag. In flip-flops and sun clothes that were definitely not a dress, she bolted down the stairs with a brilliant smile on her face.

"By Daddy, bye Veggie, bye Piccolo!" Pan said in a happy sing-song, bouncing up to hug each man and kissing Gohan on the cheek. She then proceeded to thwack Piccolo in the gut with her bag as she raced out the door and took to the sky. Gohan had forgotten about her Grandfather Satan's offer of a pool day for Pan and a couple of her school friends. All three men watched her leave with confused expressions written into their faces.

"I'm getting too old for this," Gohan groaned, his palms pressed to his eyes. Vegeta and Piccolo shared an eye-roll and patted Gohan on the back. Both of the older men left to attend to their various chores around the house.

(A/N: I am soooo sorry for being gone this long. I cranked this out as quickly as I could (seeing as how my flash drive lost the first version). I hope you liked it. The next chapter is called 'Sorry Lady' and takes place 4 months after this one. Hopefully it doesn't take 4 months to update.)


	26. Sorry Lady

(A/N: Well a new computer plus a slightly sustainable internet connection means more updates to this story for you lot. So here I am with yet another chapter. I still don't own DBZ and I doubt I will by the end of this story. The warnings haven't changed and you shouldn't expect them to. Anyway…On with the show!)

Chapter 26—Sorry Lady

4 months later

The phone next to the couch began to ring, the house phone for once, not Gohan's ever busy private line. Pan sighed and pulled away from the warm pillow of comfort she had made on Piccolo's chest to answer it, failing to check the caller I.D. in her impatience. It was her job after all, because her two fathers, Gohan and Vegeta (how many times now had they asked her to pick one or the other, she didn't know) were on a date.

"Hello, Son Gohan's residence," Pan said, her voice placidly calm despite her agitation at having to move from Piccolo the pillow. She was polite as she could be, because she didn't want to catch hell from Gohan for having a 'potty mouth' again, as invariably someone told her father everything that she did wrong. But Pan was not ready for the voice that greeted her on the other end of the line.

"Hi Pan Sweetie, it's Mommy! Is your Daddy there? I was hoping to talk to him," Videl's voice was bright and sunny and so cheerful that it made Pan gag at the obviousness of her façade. She would maintain her own air of politeness, but she certainly didn't want to when she could practically smell the booze on her mother's breath from the other end of the line. It wasn't that Videl drank often, but when she did, she drank heavily, and it always caused a problem for someone somewhere. It had been awhile since it had fallen to Pan to deal with such a situation, and though she wanted to hang up, Piccolo's hard stare made sure that she didn't.

"Were you going to talk to him about getting back together?" Pan asked, putting on a falsely cheery voice that her mother would have recognized had she bothered to pay attention to Pan at all in the last four or so years. Piccolo raised a brow ridge at her in utter confusion, she smiled devilishly back at him and held up a finger indicating that he should wait for an explanation.

"Yes sweetie. I understand now that it wasn't his fault that you thought you had a crush on that Namekian, and I am certain that by now you have gotten rid of him and that dreadful tail of yours. Besides, your daddy has to be missing me," Videl said, seeming happier at her daughter's enthusiasm, Pan watched with a mirthful grin as Piccolo dramatically rolled his eyes, he could hear Videl quite clearly with his heightened senses. But to Pan it was a signal that she could stop being so polite, if Videl had ignored any and all indicators of Gohan's relationship with Vegeta for this long then she deserved to have the full weight of the news dropped unceremoniously onto her head.

"Well then, I guess you are wrong on all counts. I'm still going to marry Piccolo someday, and I am very happy with him, and my tail for that matter. It shows me for who I am, it represents the blood of a proud warrior race, of which I will always be a member. And Gohan doesn't miss you at all; Vegeta keeps him as happy as can be. Happier than he ever was when you were around for that matter," Pan said all at once in a venomous tone, the anger of a child abandoned and underappreciated showed through very prominently on her features. Piccolo sighed gently at her narrowed eyes and gently cupped the side of her face as he had seen her fathers do, stroking his thumb over her cheek attempting to bring a smile back to her face. It wouldn't do for Gohan and Vegeta to come home to a destroyed house.

The phone line abruptly went dead and the smile returned to Pan's face full force, Piccolo understood it in a very basic sense, this was the only way that Pan could punish her mother for the things that had been done to her. Of course it meant that Grandpa Satan would be mad at her again, but that never lasted long, and Pan could take it while it did. Victorious in a way, she set the phone back in its cradle and fell back over, allowing her head to once again find its pillow on Piccolo's chest. Later she would have to finish her Sophomore Biology homework, but for the moment, she was going to enjoy her Saturday and Piccolo the pillow.

(A/N: Well there you go. I thought Pan ought to have some sort of interaction with her mother. What do you think? And once again, I don't hate Videl, but for the purposes of this story, she's a dumb bitch.)


	27. Advantages of Bonding

(A/N: Well, I am beyond sorry for the lateness with which I am getting this up. I really have nothing to say that can make it better, the lack of internet and the utter inability to find it are not good excuses, nor is the loss of the computer that this was first written on. I hope that you will accept my apologies, and this chapter, and maybe forgive me. I still do not own DBZ and the warnings for this fic have not changed.)

Chapter 27—Advantages of Bonding

By the time that Gohan and Vegeta returned home from their date—and their dates were never something that lasted past 11pm—Pan was already in bed and her homework was done and waiting on her desk for inspection. They found Piccolo sitting on the couch, rather above the couch in fact, meditating with a placid expression on his face. He was rarely able to meditate with Pan awake because her chaotic thoughts and energy interrupted him as surely as if she were running and crashing through the house even when she was occupied with homework. However, he did not get to remain in his focused state for long because tension and confusion suddenly scrambled the calm currents of Gohan's energy, something Piccolo had been attuned to since the boy was 5. Ah, yes, Pan had never deleted Videl's number from the caller I.D. memory.

"You spoke to her?" Gohan's voice trembled and quaked, his hands were clenched as tightly as his jaw and a shimmer of rage shone from behind his eyes. Piccolo gave a negative shake of his head and removed the phone from the clenched fist of the normally calm Professor.

"Pan did. Did her level best to be polite too. But that woman doesn't learn. She thought I was out of the picture, that Pan would have seen the light and cut off her tail and been a normal little girl. And she seemed to be in outright denial about you and Vegeta having a love life of any sort, not that it is her business," Piccolo said softly, explaining in many more words than he once would have, Pan's homework of all things, was to blame. With dark eyes the Namekian observed a curious ritual that had been performed many times. Vegeta reached out and gently clasped Gohan's hand and a moment passed, the rage left Gohan like a breath being let out and the taller man stumbled back slightly. It seemed fitting that two men once so at risk for losing themselves to unnecessary rage had found one another for peace.

"The Woman has already failed to hold our heart Gohan, do not let her hold your thoughts. She cannot get to Pan, that child is full of fire and vinegar and will not readily forgive abandonment. Ignore her and she will not be a bother to us, besides, you know she only calls when she is drunk," Vegeta said softly, some strange power of his Bond with Gohan took over his voice and Piccolo elected to leave them to their own.

It was a dark, moonless night; it had just begun to cloud over with the hint of a storm, electricity and rain already scenting the air in preparation. He knew that it was less than an hour before the clouds would fully move in and claim the sky for their own, and just a bit longer until rain began to fall. But rain had never bothered him before, and still didn't, even with the changes that had come over him. So he waited.

Time passed and rain pelted his face and his thoughts drifted to Pan. It was something that he avoided most days, and kept his thoughts as confined as he could with her imposing on his mind in her unintentional though unsubtle way. Often he thought of her smile, radiant as often as innocent, mischievous as often as kind, and wondered if his love for her was ever supposed to change. He wondered how it would be possible for the odd block that had been formed in his mind to move aside and allow him to see her as a mate. He supposed that she was a woman now, by the standards of her Grandfather's people, but she was a child in his heart, and he loved her as dearly as he had loved Gohan, as a father ought to love his children.

Needless to say the thought of having to disappoint her one day made him thoroughly nervous. He only had seven or so years before she was, by Earth standards, able to act on her claim. Vegeta had assured him that she would wish to do so sooner, and that they would attempt to prevent it as long as possible. But by that time he hoped that he would be capable of being what she needed him to be, as he had done for most of her life. With his devotion so complete, it wasn't likely that he could fail her, and yet, he had his doubts.

(A/N: So there you are. I hope it was worth the wait, and I should like to promise that they will show up much more quickly now. Thanks for reading folks! Next chapter 'Constraints of Bonding')


	28. Constraints of Bonding

(A/N: Okay, so here's the next chapter. It is set 8 months after the last one, and will say so, but I just wanted to stress that for you lot. I don't own DBZ or anything of the sort. The pairings haven't changed. Umm, other than that there isn't much to say. On with the show!)

Chapter 28—Constraints of Bonding

8 months later

Bristling with anger, the raw primal sort of anger that had his power level spiking out of control, Piccolo stormed from the house and into the back yard, the door slamming in his wake. Pan, his Pan, was sparring with Vegeta and though that was not unusual, this time it made him want to slaughter the older man. He didn't register anything past her being Super Saiyan, but if he had looked he would have noticed that the concentration on her face was more pronounced than it ever had been. She was focused, the fury of the form finally contained to something more manageable that she was able to train in.

However, upon noticing the anger on the Namekian's face Vegeta froze mid-attack and moved away from her rapidly in a few back-flipping maneuvers that put a respectable 15 feet between him and them. The 12 year old demi-Saiyan girl looked confused and a bit hurt until she noticed Piccolo. But Vegeta knew better, had always known better than to mess with what was very clearly an offended mate. He also knew that Piccolo had no good reason to be upset, the girl was not with child, there was no harm in a spar.

"Piccolo?" Pan questioned as he came closer, she was able to see the unrestrained anger in his face. She reached out and grabbed his hand, her smaller fingers only able to wrap themselves half way around it. But it seemed to be enough. The anger dropped off of his face and he pulled her into the most bone-crushing hug he had ever given her and buried his face in the spikes of her hair.

Still standing back Vegeta gave a quick nod and dropped out of Super Saiyan himself, demonstrating that she should do the same. She seemed to understand him and obeyed her second father with not much of a thought.

Vegeta wasn't sure but he had a feeling that they had a new portion of their Bond to work on understanding and controlling. When he was very young, just old enough to be seen in public with his father, it had been explained to him that a Bond over a lifetime could grow so strong that each party felt emotions and pain as strongly as the other. And while he knew that he and Gohan had not been Bonded long enough for such a thing to happen, well Pan and Piccolo had 12 years together, and that was time enough.

"I…I'm sorry Pan, I haven't ever…I don't know why I did that," Piccolo said, his eyes had turned to the side, avoiding her gaze as he stepped away from her. It was with no small amount of pride and a touch of jealousy that Vegeta noted that Pan already stood near the middle of Piccolo's ribs; just maybe she could be her father's height one day.

"You looked so angry…but like you were angry with Vegeta…" Pain trailed her gaze to the older Saiyan, he looked at her expectantly, a small smirk on his lips. Daily he challenged her to accept her birthright and showcase the brilliant mind that genetics had gifted her with and learning to discern certain things on her own was training for such a mind. "But you already know that he wouldn't hurt me and that he wasn't challenging you…And I was Super Saiyan. Oh! Vegeta! Piccolo got angry for me, didn't he? That's why I was able to fight so well," Pan concluded and the Prince nodded.

There would be weeks, perhaps months of coaching, they were useless in a fight if one or the other of them couldn't think because of their counterpart.

(A/N: Well, there it is another chapter. It isn't my best one, but I cleaned it up from the original, so it is better than it was. Leave me a review to let me know what it needs fixed and how you liked it. Next chapter takes place a year after this one and is called 'Graduation'.)


	29. Graduation

(A/N: Here is yet another chapter. I swear I'm trying to keep them coming quickly. I don't own DBZ. I don't plan on changing the pairings. From here there will be a stretch of a few chapters where there aren't any time jumps. But this one does take place a year after the previous chapter. And I think that's all. On with the show!)

Chapter 29—Graduation

1 year later

At 13 years old, Pan was graduating High School, she was still not the youngest to accomplish the feat but Gohan, Vegeta and Piccolo were proud of her anyway. They had each given her a gift to wear at the Ceremony, a formal gi from Gohan, a woven twine necklace with a carved wooden pendant from Piccolo, and a small band of a bracelet from Vegeta. Bulla had been given the same bracelet and Vegeta explained that it was a traditional gift for a Saiyan who had graduated from the technical Academy. Pan had rather enjoyed being in Bulla's class for her last year of High School and it seemed Bulla had as well. They were sharing a graduation party and were better friends than they had ever been.

It had become easier to be friends once Bulla had accepted her Father back into her life; after all, she had just been trying to mimic her brother's arrogant behavior. She regretted deeply the fact that she had missed so much. Even though she had spent some time with them in the past, she knew that she hadn't been the best daughter. And she had never actually minded Gohan being part of the family, she was just trying to get Trunks to admit that it didn't bother him either, but something was stopping him.

Prince or not, Trunks could be far more arrogant than Vegeta had been, and quite truthfully, Vegeta was much easier to handle these days and Bulla was thrilled by such news. After a congratulatory hug from Vegeta she had hugged Gohan and called him 'Daddy #2' which had made Pan's smile beam like a lighthouse. Perhaps together they would be able to chip away at Trunks' negativity.

But they enjoyed the night, and the party, even with Trunks, Marron and their ¼ Saiyan son Kabocha there. The boy was 1 ½ but walked and talked like a 4 year old, just as everyone had come to expect from Saiyan children. Vegeta was guardedly proud of the boy, even if he was the blonde haired blue eyed non aggressive sort. He could sense some unease in his son's marriage. Marron had been adamant that her son not have a tail or any sort of training, her son had defied her on both counts and she looked horrified by the fact that she was already pregnant with a second child.

Bulla spent most of the night talking about which college she wanted to attend, listing off the pros and cons of each Technical school and University and accepting advice from Gohan and Trunks on the matter. Pan had announced that she was going to wait a few years before doing college full time and was electing to study independently until she was a little older. Truly though her idea was to study as hard as she could so that she could cram and do all four years of college in 1 and be done. Gohan and Vegeta were fiercely proud; Piccolo just saw more chances for him to get dragged into schooling as well. Not that he didn't want Pan to be educated of course.

(A/N: And for those of you that wondered, Kabocha is a type of squash, something like a pumpkin. I hope you liked it, leave me a review to let me know.)


	30. Sneaking a Kiss

(A/N: Wow, to say that I have been distracted would be the understatement of the century. But I really have no one to blame but myself. I saw the Avengers movie and that took me on a whole new tangent. Anyway, I apologize and I will try to be better about this. I do not own DBZ and I never will. The warnings for this fic haven't changed in the least so if you've made it this far I can't imagine that they are news to you. This chapter does however contain an underage Pan giving Piccolo an innocent kiss. It's nothing major, but if you don't like that thought then you can kindly pretend this chapter doesn't exist.)

Chapter 30—Sneaking a Kiss

The heat of the summer day soaked into her skin, warm air rolling over her in waves, making her lazy and content to do nothing beyond relaxing in the grass. She had posted herself near the edge of the yard, where the trees shaded the lawn and the long blades of grass were marginally cooler than the air.

It had been a party to remember the night before, Uub had proposed to Bulla in the late hours after having had a long talk with Vegeta. Of course Pan was happy for her friend, jealous, insanely jealous, but perfectly capable of being supportive. Bulla was her adoptive sister after all, and so she had to be excited, even if the wedding was going to wait until after Bulla finished college. That had been Vegeta's only requirement.

With her eyes closed against the brightness of the day, she felt Piccolo's approach. Silently she made a request and he obligingly cast off his turban and cape to make a pillow for her.

He sat beside her, smiling indulgently while she mashed his donated garments into something comfortable to lie on. Gohan had asked him to come out and keep her company so that she didn't fall asleep in the yard and wind up sunburned like she had last summer.

He cocked a brow ridge at her when she grabbed his hand, but he didn't fight her, no matter how embarrassing it felt to him. When she opened her eyes he granted her a small slightly uncomfortable smile. He didn't know how to explain to her that the meaning of such contacts was slowly changing. It was turning from innocent companionship to a glimpse of the bond that they shared and Piccolo's mind was still stuck trying to catch up. Her hand in his meant that she loved him, meant that she trusted him, meant that he was irrevocably her defender, her protector and he was still at a loss for how he was going to live up to all of that.

With little effort, she sat up beside him, reaching out for him when the dizziness of the heat almost knocked her back down. He braced her carefully with his arm, her hands grasping tightly at his wrist. Somehow she parlayed that gesture into a side on hug, which he returned hesitantly, concerned over the fact that she had been warm enough to be so dizzy in the first place.

As always he did his best not to breathe, her scent was intoxicating and all-consuming and Vegeta had only managed to teach him the basics of ignoring it. He understood that it was pheromones which Saiyan women apparently used to gain a partial sense of control over their mates, and he was not at all immune. But he did still have his higher functions, so when she kissed him on the lips, his body locked up and froze on the spot.

His brain was shouting in confusion as he levered himself away from her. She just smiled at him, seeming inordinately pleased and more than a little smug. With a groan he rubbed his hands against his face and shook off the feeling of paralysis that had conquered him so thoroughly.

"Pan…You can't do that," he said, though he wasn't even sure if it was an understandable language that he'd spoken.

"It's okay Piccolo, Daddy said that I could give you a kiss once. I told him I thought I was ready to be a big girl," she said and Piccolo stared blank-faced at the utter contradiction of maturity and sheer intelligence.

"And are you?" he asked for lack of a better avenue for conversation. She promptly wrinkled her nose and shook her head. Piccolo sighed with relief and lightly pushed her over, where she landed on his cape and burst into a fit of giggles.

(A/N: Well there you go. I hope that it was worth the wait. I know that these short chapters make it seem like I shouldn't take nearly so long to get them out, but apparently it does. Either that or I am in some serious denial about this whole ADD thing.)


	31. Proposal from the Prince

(A/N: I am a liar. I am the king of liars. I promised to get better about updating and it has been something like 8 months. How do any of you put up with me? Seriously, I am sorry, I am very sincerely sorry. Now, as I am sure you are aware, I do not own DBZ or anything to do with it at all. I also have not changed the warnings for this fic. Quite frankly if you have made it this far then I don't know why I am still having to warn you at all. On with the show!)

Chapter 31—Proposal from the Prince

Gohan had watched Pan's interaction with Piccolo from the kitchen windows. He hadn't meant to spy, he really hadn't, but that was his little girl, thinking that she was grown up enough for a kiss. If he hadn't been absolutely sure of Piccolo's position in her life, he wouldn't have allowed it to happen. Vegeta had told him of the power that a single kiss from someone's given mate could hold, and demonstrated it more than once. But Piccolo, the silent sentinel of Namekian control, he was able to ignore such things, to escape such power, if only because his love for Pan hadn't been forced to mature.

Of course he was more than glad to see Pan wrinkle her nose and erupt into giggles; his little girl was still his little girl. He cherished her as a child, and wished for her to grow up as he was never able to, innocence intact. Piccolo flopped down beside Pan, staring up at the sky with his arms crooked behind his head and with her cape and turban pillow, Pan gestured wildly up at the sky. It seemed that she was laying out her latest sparing match with Vegeta in epic detail.

Vegeta stood silently behind Gohan, having snuck into the kitchen to spy on the pair outdoors; he had none of Gohan's pure intentions. If they had been back on Planet Vegeta, she wouldn't be the chaste, innocent creature that they had all worked so hard to raise. Back home she would have been a bride, looking toward motherhood in a few short years. He was infinitely glad that they weren't back home. Bulla growing up and getting married in a few years was hard to comprehend, Pan was a similar story and she had been betrothed for far longer.

Satisfied with the situation he snuck forward and snaked his arms around Gohan's waist, kissing him on a plane of exposed shoulder before turning him around and pulling him into a genuine kiss. It was an underhanded tactic to destroy the thoughts of wedding plans that had been looming in the younger man's mind. They had years and years to worry about Pan and Piccolo. Vegeta's thoughts were slightly nearer in the future than all of that.

Gohan smiled into the kiss, hugging Vegeta across the back. They were mates, unwed, but still bound together inseparably for all time. Gohan was well aware of the significance of their relationship; he belonged to his Prince and Vegeta to him. Never once had he considered straying from their love as Videl had done to him, he loved Vegeta too much for that. Even when they fought and he was certain that he would have crossed a line that could be the death of them, that love remained, and there were tearful apologies from both parties. Truly they belonged with one another, and everyone could see that.

"She will plan her own wedding. It is tradition. Or so I am told," Vegeta offered pointing toward the windows with his chin.

"I know. You can't blame me for trying to get ready for that day though, even if she still is a tiny giggling menace at the moment," Gohan replied, smiling softly.

"Perhaps not. But I would rather you think about getting ready for our wedding first," Vegeta spoke quietly, in what Gohan had come to consider his 'sweet' voice and offered is ½ Saiyan partner a ring of simple silver. It was a plain band, but it still made Gohan's heart stutter and his throat go dry.

"Vegeta…yes…of course," Gohan managed to breathe; the proposal was unexpected but very much welcomed. Barely an instant after the ring was on his finger, his arms were around his mate and soon to be husband.

(A/N: Don't come after me with dirty socks or anything like that. I just hope that this chapter would be worth the wait that you had to endure. I will make an honest effort to get more up before long. I promise. I really do promise. Next time 'A Daughter's Permission'.)


	32. A Daughter's Permission

(A/N: I don't think that any of you are still reading this, but here I am anyway to post another chapter. I will finish this, regardless of how much attention I get for it. Though I do have to say that a review or two wouldn't break my heart, just to let me know that someone appreciates what I am doing here. Now, I haven't changed any warnings, and there isn't a time jump in this chapter, it actually follows the last one exactly. I do not own DBZ or any of the affiliated franchise related stuff either. Now, on with the show!)

Chapter 32—A Daughter's Permission

The sandwich was chilly, and it was as delicious as the first three of its brethren had been and likely as the remaining four would be. They were her favorite, sub sandwiches with the works, just the thing to fill the belly of a growing Saiyan girl. Her father had called her in for lunch just as a very smug-looking Vegeta—smugger than usual which was hard to accomplish—strolled out of the house, intent on a spar with Piccolo. Given how relaxed she and Piccolo had been just moments ago, she doubted that it was going to be much of a fight for her adoptive Father.

Gohan took a seat at the table across from her, kicking his legs up across the chair beside him, a small bowl of ramen noodles perched on the fingers of one hand, chopsticks held loosely in the other. Pan cocked her head to the side as he stirred the noodles around, twisting the bowl in his hand and breathing in the steam. Hot food on a hot day was not something that she really understood, and she figured that there was something going on with her Father. She watched him for another long moment, starting on her fifth sandwich as he finally set the bowl aside. Perhaps he was going to talk to her about her and Piccolo? Yes, that had to be it.

"Pan?" he asked at last, seeming to kick words around while she lowered her sandwich back to the plate to indicate that he had her full attention. With a soft puff of air, he bit his lip before speaking again. "You kiss him yet?" he flashed her a smile, which she returned with a bit of a childish blush. He didn't look very relaxed, and that concerned her, after all, he had given her permission.

"Yep, I kissed him. It was kinda gross, and I am really glad that he just sat there like a rock. I think I will wait before I think about being grown up again," Pan said, trying to assure her father that she had no intention of trying that again soon. He grinned, a more relaxed and comfortable look, one that she was used to. Was Vegeta as stressed out about the request she had made? Was he going to take it out on Piccolo when they sparred? No, Vegeta understood the Saiyan brain better than that.

"That's good sweetheart. Piccolo is probably happy about that too, you know. It isn't just you in the relationship," Gohan said, a nod of acknowledgement toward the window where Pan's eyes caught sight of her betrothed and her father just talking, standing in the shade. She frowned as she thought about it but nodded in understanding.

"I guess. Sometimes my brain just wants us to be like you and Vegeta, though. I don't fully understand it, not really," she said, her shoulders raising and dropping in a shrug, her attention diverting once again to her sandwiches, mistakenly assuming that the conversation was going to be over. But when Gohan cleared his throat uncomfortably, she knew that he had something else to contribute.

"Speaking of Vegeta and I…Pan, he just asked me to marry him. I mean, not in any huge dramatic way, so don't feel like you missed something. But…what do you think?" Gohan's face was bright, hopeful, radiating the joy that he obviously felt at the idea. Pan's reaction was to drop her sandwich and stare wide-eyed at him, a smile crawling across her lips until it was so big that it hurt her cheeks. She jumped up and hugged him, not caring about the rules they had established where they treated her like an equal, today she was definitely Gohan's little girl.

"Oh, daddy, I'm so happy for you both. You'd better marry him or I will kick your butt, and so will Bulla. She says that you're the bride, by the way. I don't know what that means but I am supposed to tell you that. Gah, I can't believe it's finally happening!" Pan said, manic energy coupled with giggles and a hug that could have likely killed a normal human. Gohan hugged her back as tightly as she could handle and kissed her head, tears of joy and relief not quite falling from his eyes.

(A/N: Well I would really appreciate a review on this one, just a little something to tell me what you thought. I hope to have this part of the story done in a few weeks now, so that I can get the sequel series posted. See you next time for 'Equality Established'.)


	33. Equality Established

(A/N: I promised that I wouldn't stay away for too long, and here I am. Thanks to those of you that reviewed, keep that up because it really did actually make me quite happy. I know that I don't need to keep saying that I am not changing the warnings, but here I am again, because I am paranoid and I think that somehow someone might not have noticed the fact that I have put slash in here or that it is Pan/Piccolo. I don't even know why that would be. Anyway, I don't own DBZ and on with the show!)

Chapter 33—Equality Established

"So, Gohan spoke to you?" Vegeta asked softly his chest heaving, beads of sweat on his skin, it was a natural lull in their sparring. Pan blinked for a moment, wiping sweat from her brow and cocking her head to the side, it took her a moment to truly understand what he had meant. But when it clicked she smiled at him, big and as silly as her father and grandfather's. Piccolo was probably in the kitchen talking to Gohan about the exact same thing. She spared a moment to wonder why her two fathers were so concerned about what other people thought, after all, they had gotten together in the first place.

"Yeah," she offered in reply, her breath just as labored as Vegeta's. They paced each other well, though she knew that he was powering down to keep from hurting her, when they were dealing with Super Saiyan levels, it was for the best. It was hard for her to think about emotional things, though, when her mind was hazed by what Vegeta called her 'combat sense'. Vegeta had never been one to seek approval; she reasoned that while Gohan would logically want to make sure that she was alright, Vegeta owed her no such consideration. Or did he? She wasn't sure.

"Do you want me to call it off?" Vegeta asked and Pan felt herself drawn back in time, she was 8 years old again, the Prince was asking her a similar question. She replayed the memory, realizing that Vegeta wore the same expression as he had back then. Back then he had been asking for her permission to love Gohan, now he was asking if he could keep Gohan. She suddenly understood that Vegeta respected her more than the others; her opinion mattered to him, even when she thought it didn't. Her face went momentarily blank and she had to shake herself out of her thoughts.

"You love him," she said softly, a statement and a question. Vegeta cocked his head, mirroring her earlier pose, a slow smile overtaking his lips.

"Yes, I do," he replied quietly, the whispered response more like a shouted proclamation from the stoic Prince.

"Then marry him Vegeta. You and I both know that the last 6 years have been leading up to that. It would make him happy, and it makes you happy. If you are in love then you are supposed to get married. That's how it works. You know that silly," she said, shaking her head in amazement at him. He gave her a quick nod, knowing that their training session had found a stopping point.

"Thanks Pan. You know that it means a lot to me and even more to your father that you are okay with this," Vegeta breathed, a rare admission and an uncharacteristic sigh of relief leaving him as he hugged her tightly against himself. She patted his back, both of them were warm and sweaty, and she wasn't nearly as good at mushy stuff as she let on. But it would seem that Gohan had irreparably flooded Vegeta's mind with such things. The warm-hearted and more agreeable version of Vegeta was a strange one.

When he pulled away, she smirked at him, and set a blazing pace in the race for the shower.

Pan won of course, and only had to knock Piccolo over to do it.

(A/N: So there it is. A bit short, but so are most of the chapters in this story. The next chapter is 'Vegeta and Gohan Son' and I know that it ought to be up sometime next week. So, leave me a review, and I will see you then!)


End file.
